Love, Treason & Truth
by Aurelily.S
Summary: 19 ans après qu'Harry Potter ait réussi à vaincre Lord Voldemort, une nouvelle rentrée se prépare à Poudlard. Mais une mauvaise surprise attend Ron et Hermione Weasley : leur fille, Rose, est envoyée à Serpentard par le choixpeau magique...
1. Prologue

Hello ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Avant de vous laissez lire, quelques explications : cette fic se composera de deux parties, dont le pivot sera le dernier chapitre des Reliques de la Mort, « 19 ans plus tard ». La première partie de la fic se déroulera donc durant ces 19 ans et la seconde après cette scène. Pour l'instant je vous laisse lire le prologue et le premier chapitre, histoire d'avoir votre avis. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, bien évidemment…

**Love, Treason & Truth ( Amour, trahison et vérité)**

Résumé : _19 ans après qu'Harry Potter ait réussi a vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, l'effrayent Lord Voldemort, une nouvelle rentrée scolaire à lieu à Poudlard. Mais une mauvaise surprise attend Ron et Hermione Weasley : leur fille, Rose, est envoyée à Serpentard par le Choixpeau Magique…_

Prologue : 19 ans plus tard, un nouveau Malfoy à Poudlard

Le stress avait envahi le manoir Malfoy, habituellement si paisible, en ce matin du 1er Septembre. Le jeune Scorpius Malfoy s'apprêtait à faire son entrée dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Un poids énorme pesait sur Scorpius : aujourd'hui il saurait s'il était digne d'être un Malfoy, aujourd'hui il saurait s'il méritait sa place parmi les Serpentards, l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, dans laquelle son père avait été envoyé, ainsi que son grand-père et le père de celui-ci avant lui. Autant dire qu'aucun Malfoy n'avait échappé à la règle, et Scorpius désirait par-dessus tout gagner la fierté de son père si exigeant en perpétuant la règle.

Il était prêt depuis de longues heures lorsque ses parents descendirent dans le hall d'entrée et le firent appeler par un elfe de maison. Scorpius descendit fébrilement les marches, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à la rambarde pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il ne devait pas être faible. Draco et Astoria, ses parents, l'attendaient paisiblement devant la haute cheminée de marbre blanc, installée là spécialement pour les voyages à l'extérieur, étant impossible de transplaner dans le manoir. Son père passa le premier par la cheminée, puis Scorpius prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et annonça d'une voix tremblante sa destination, le Chaudron Baveur, tout de suite suivie par sa mère. Ils prirent un café au Chaudron puis, aux alentours de 11h00, ils transplanèrent pour se rendre jusqu'à King's Cross.

C'est ainsi que la petite famille se matérialisa sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , tout près de la locomotive rouge qui crachait déjà d'épaisses volutes de fumées, prête pour le long voyage jusqu'à Poudlard. Scorpius adressait quelques brefs adieu à ses parents lorsqu'il remarqua que Draco regardait quelque part au dessus de lui. Il se retourna pour suivre son regard et aperçut non loin de là un groupe composé de neuf personnes à qui il adressa un bref signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. Cependant, le jeune Malfoy remarqua une pointe de tristesse lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son père, une tristesse qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Sa mère elle-même changea d'humeur lorsqu'elle remarqua vers qui se portait l'attention de son époux. Elle baissa les yeux pour, Scorpius le comprit, cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Cela dit, le jeune garçon préféra croire qu'elle était simplement triste de devoir quitter son fils et lui caressa rapidement le bras dans un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un triste sourire avant de l'inviter à monter dans le train. Effectivement, la locomotive émit un sifflement strident, annonçant son départ imminent. Les scènes d'adieu embarrassantes derrière lui, Scorpius pénétra dans le wagon le plus proche, premier pas vers son entrée à Poudlard.


	2. Une petite vie trop bien rangée

**Love, Treason & Truth **

Chapitre 1 : Une petite vie (trop) bien rangée

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Non, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle se trouvait bien dans sa chambre, à côté de son époux, pas au milieu d'une forêt, pourchassée par des monstres. Elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, soulagée. Ron, qui dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle, émit un ronflement sonore puis lui tourna le dos. Encore une fois, elle ne pourrait pas compter sur lui pour la rassurer. Encore une fois…

Depuis leur mariage, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait laissé seule avec son chagrin, bien trop occupé par sa petite personne. Elle le savait lorsqu'elle l'avait épousé, Ronald Weasley n'était pas doué avec les filles et trouvait toujours une bonne raison de se plaindre. Mais elle avait espéré qu'avec le temps, il murirait. Vain espoir, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Chaque soir, il rentrait du travail en se plaignant d'être fatigué, ronchonnant après Hermione si elle lui demandait quoi que se soit qui mérite le moindre geste de sa part. Il lui demandait rarement comment s'était passée sa journée ou comment elle allait. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle avait accepté de se marier avec lui. Peut-être parce que, malgré tous ses défauts, il l'aimait sincèrement, et que personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle n'avait que lui, et puis elle l'aimait tellement elle aussi, au début. Ils avaient mené une vie bien tranquille, comme Hermione l'avait toujours imaginé. Pas d'histoires, pas d'ennuis lorsqu'on est la femme de Ronald Weasley. Pas de surprise non plus, pas de passion… La routine s'était installée si vite, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Mais ils leur restaient encore un rêve à réaliser avant de s'enfermer totalement dans cette routine, celui d'avoir un enfant.

C'est à partir de cela que les choses ont mal tourné dans leur couple. Ce désir si fort de devenir parents, un désir qu'ils tentaient d'assouvir depuis si longtemps. Rien à faire, Hermione n'avait pas le moindre jour de retard, pas la moindre nausée. Alors les choses avaient commencé a déraper. Ron devenait exécrable, Hermione s'enfonçait dans le désespoir. Il ne remarquait pas son mutisme, ses cauchemars chaque nuit. Les disputes se multipliaient et peu à peu l'amour abandonnait le cœur de la jeune femme.

Elle tourna une nouvelle fois les yeux vers lui, pleine d'espoir. Mais il dormait profondément, n'ayant pas la moindre conscience de la douleur qui tiraillait le cœur de sa femme. Elle poussa un long soupir, lasse de cette vie trop calme, où le seul événement sortant de l'ordinaire était ces disputes avec Ron, et encore, de plus en plus habituelles au fil du temps. Cette vie commençait vraiment à lui peser. Enfant, elle rêvait, comme toutes les petites filles, du prince charmant qui viendrait la chercher sur son cheval blanc et avec qui elle ne s'ennuierait jamais. Une vie de princesse, pleine d'amour et de rebondissements. Elle rêvait d'être entourée d'une grande famille… Bien loin de ces rêves naïfs, elle regrettait aujourd'hui de n'avoir jamais pris le temps de vivre. Allongée dans le noir au côté d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait presque plus, elle se sentit étouffer, elle suffoquait réellement. A aucun moment elle n'avait profité de sa jeunesse pour s'amuser, découvrir, faire des expériences. Elle avait étudié sérieusement pendant 6 ans puis s'était activement impliquée dans la cause des elfes de maison puis celle des nés-moldus, avait épousé son premier et unique petit ami et elle allait certainement mourir de vieillesse. Rien d'exaltant, hormis ses sombres aventures avec Harry. Et justement, ce destin qui pesait sur les épaules du « survivant » avait pesé sur les siennes aussi, la privant de son adolescence. Tous les trois avaient grandit trop vite, n'ayant jamais profité des plaisirs de l'adolescence. Et aujourd'hui, Hermione s'en mordait les doigts. Elle rêvait d'un peu de fantaisie, de plaisir, d'expériences nouvelles. Vivre un peu avant de se retrouver femme au foyer désespérée.

Après un énième soupir de lassitude, elle ferma les yeux, et repartit rapidement au pays des songes. Mais pour une fois, elle ne fit pas d'affreux cauchemars. Non, elle rêva plutôt qu'elle était belle, que tous les hommes ne voyaient qu'elle sur la piste de danse, qu'elle était une autre.

***

Comme chaque dimanche, les membres de la famille Weasley se retrouvaient au Terrier pour y partager un repas préparé avec amour par Molly. En cette belle journée du mois de mai, la table avait été installée dans le jardin, et après le repas, tandis que Molly servait du thé aux femmes, les enfants jouaient dans le jardin et les hommes improvisaient une partie de Quidditch.

Hermione regardait pensivement les enfants des autres Weasley s'amuser ensemble lorsque Ginny l'interpella :

« Ça ne va pas, Hermione ?

- Hein ? Si, si tout va très bien…

- Tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler…

- Ginny, tu ne regrettes jamais de t'être mariée si jeune, d'avoir abandonné derrière toi le reste de ta jeunesse ?

- Je n'ai pas encore renoncé à ma jeunesse. Depuis que James est là je me suis calmée, c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle en regardant tendrement le bambin endormi dans ses bras. Mais je ne me suis jamais privée de quoi que se soit. Tu ne devrais pas t'en priver non plus, laisse donc mon frère se débrouiller tout seul une ou deux fois par semaine, ça lui fera du bien.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu as le droit de vivre, toi aussi. »

Hermione adressa un sourire à son amie. Au moins elle avait toujours pu compter sur elle, pas comme avec son frère. Les yeux toujours dans le vague, elle repensa à ce que venait de lui dire Ginny. « Tu as le droit de vivre », oui bien sûr, mais et Ron ? Qui s'occuperait de lui si elle n'était pas là ? Il n'accepterait certainement jamais de rentrer chez lui et de ne pas pouvoir se mettre les pieds sous la table, comme à son habitude.

***

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, ni Ron ni Hermione n'avaient prononcé un mot. La jeune femme repensait encore à sa discussion avec sa belle-sœur, et Ron quant à lui ne trouvait rien sur quoi se plaindre. Il se prélassait tranquillement dans le canapé de leur salon, zappant les chaines de la télévision, qu'Hermione avait absolument tenu à acheter lors de leur emménagement. La première parole qu'il lui adressa fut plutôt un ordre. « Amène moi une bierraubeurre, Hermione, s'il-te-plait ». Bien qu'agacée par son ton, Hermione prit la bierraubeurre et l'apporta jusqu'au salon. Ça n'était pas le moment d'entamer une dispute pour des futilités, Hermione comptait bien annoncer à son mari qu'elle ne serait pas là demain soir.

« Ron, chéri…commença-t-elle, mieux valait le mettre de bonne humeur.

- Humm ?

- Alicia voudrait aller dans ce nouveau pub qui vient d'ouvrir à Londres, demain soir…

- Bien, bien… il n'écoutait pas un mot, tant mieux.

- Je me suis proposée de l'accompagner. Tu pourras te débrouiller sans moi ?

- D'accord, merci pour la bierraubeurre. »

Bien que se sentant légèrement coupable, Hermione laissa un sourire de satisfaction s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il était devant la télévision, rien d'autre n'intéressait Ron. Qui eut cru qu'un objet moldu fascinerait autant le monde des sorciers. Quoi qu'il en soit, la nouvelle vie d'Hermione commencerait le lendemain soir, enfin !


	3. Sois belle et taistoi

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait pas mal de recherche sur le personnage de Narcissa Malfoy parce que j'imagine qu'être l'épouse d'un Malfoy ce doit être à peu près la même chose pour tout le monde. Malgré qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose sur ce personnage, que se soit dans les livres ou sur le net, j'espère que vous serez satisfait de mon interprétation du personnage d'Astoria Greengrass/Malfoy ainsi que de celle de son époux.

Chapitre 2 : Soit belle et tais-toi

23h47. Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Astoria déposa le livre qu'elle s'entêtait à lire depuis deux heures dans l'espoir d'oublier le temps qui passe, et poussa un soupir.

Depuis qu'elle était mariée à Draco Malfoy, elle reproduisait chaque soir le même rituel. D'abord faire servir le dîner par les elfes de maison, dîner auquel il n'assistait que très rarement, puis elle se retirait dans le salon pour l'attendre jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne devienne trop grande et qu'elle ne finisse par abandonner et gagner sa chambre à l'étage ; une chambre conjugal qu'elle partageait avec un fantôme.

Aux premiers mois de leur mariage, il prétendait rester travailler tard, avoir un dîner d'affaire ou bien rendre visite à son ami Blaise jusque tard le soir. Puis, il avait passé une première nuit dehors. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux, inquiète pour son époux. Trop naïve, elle s'imaginait qu'il avait eu un accident, en réalité il avait passé la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel avec une jeune femme aux courbes généreuses et ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyés. Le lendemain, elle avait cru à ses mensonges : « j'ai un peu trop bu et Blaise m'a proposé de rester dormir », tu parles. Mais elle l'aimait, son Draco… Il était reparti le soir même, et n'était pas rentré non plus, mais cette fois-ci, Astoria pensait savoir pourquoi alors elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. Au fil des mois, le même schéma se répétait inlassablement, il ne restait au manoir que deux ou trois soirs par semaine, pour remplir son devoir d'époux, puis repartait en aimer une autre. Et Astoria, pauvre naïve qui connaissait avec Draco sa première relation amoureuse, croyait dur comme fer à ses mensonges.

Mais ce jour-là était différent. Tôt dans la matinée, alors que Draco avait passé une autre nuit dehors, un hibou avait apporté une lettre à la jeune femme. La lettre, imprimée par une machine, n'était pas signée. Aucun moyen d'en connaitre le destinataire. Elle ne comportait qu'une seule ligne, « ton mari te trompe », et une photo de Draco et l'une de ses maitresses accompagnait la missive. Avec la preuve devant elle, impossible pour la jeune femme de fermer les yeux sur ce qui lui paraissait à présent tellement évident. Depuis le début, elle aurait dû le savoir. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais pû être un époux fidèle. Son père l'a élevé dans le non-respect des femmes, lui-même n'a eu de cesse de faire souffrir la sienne, et a tellement sous-estimé et humilié son fils qu'il a pris de sales habitudes. Le désir de se faire respecter de tous, parce qu'il est un sang-pur, parce qu'il est un Malfoy, parce que chez lui on le respecte et l'aime si peu. Le besoin d'être aimé, de plaire, parce qu'il n'a d'autre choix que de plaire à son père tyrannique et ne connait que cela. Et puis, il faut bien l'avouer, il est bel homme, riche et reconnu, tant de qualité qui ne laisse pas les femmes indifférentes. Draco a su en tirer parti. Il profitait de cela pour se prouver que personne ne pouvait lui résister, qu'il méritait l'amour et même qu'on le lui devait.

Astoria jugea qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre et monta à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre tellement vide et se glisser dans ses draps jamais réchauffés par la présence d'un homme. Sur la table de chevet, la lettre et la photo trainaient, douloureuses preuves d'une vérité qu'elle préférerait ignorer. Une attirance malsaine poussa ses yeux à se poser une nouvelle fois sur la photo animée de son époux trainant à son bras une jeune femme à la poitrine généreuse et aux longs cheveux bruns. Les larmes qu'elle s'était efforcée de contenir le matin même en découvrant la lettre se mirent à couler. Ici, seule dans sa chambre, elle était à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle pouvait aisément retirer son masque et retrouver l'humanité à laquelle on renonce indéniablement en devenant une Malfoy. Elle pleura tout son soûl, pour des années de souffrance qui prenaient tout à coup tout leur sens.

La nuit de la jeune femme fut très agitée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un bouquet de rose rouge reposait sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, preuve que Draco était finalement rentré. Le lit n'étant cependant pas défait, elle supposa qu'il arrivait seulement. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de mettre les fleurs dans un vase, à présent elle comprenait la raison pour laquelle son époux la couvrait de cadeaux chaque fois qu'il ne rentrait pas dormir. Elle gagna la salle de bain pour se refaire un masque d'indifférence avant d'affronter le regard de son mari. Devant l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, Astoria fut prise d'un vertige. Elle se cramponna au rebord du lavabo avant de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraichir. Elle ressentait une véritable pitié envers la jeune femme blonde que son miroir reflétait. Elle se reconnaissait à peine, elle qui par le passé était rayonnante, souriante, heureuse… Voilà qu'elle était la représentation la plus parfaite d'une véritable femme de sang-pur. L'air hautain gravé à vie sur son visage après des heures et des heures d'entrainement lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé son prochain mariage avec le jeune Malfoy. Elle avait admiré longuement sa belle-mère, dans l'espoir de remplir aussi bien qu'elle le rôle qui lui était incombé. Finalement, l'élève avait fini par dépasser le maitre, et cela effraya considérablement la jeune femme. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que malgré la lettre et la photo, malgré les mensonges incessants, malgré le visage inconnu, elle continuait d'espérer et d'aimer son mari. Il avait été choisi pour elle et son cœur avait fini par se prendre au jeu des flatteries et hypocrites caresses du jeune homme. Elle en était tombée amoureuse, la sotte. Parce qu'avant d'être une sang-pur, elle était aussi et surtout une femme… De nouvelles larmes menacèrent de tomber, Astoria les balaya d'un revers de main et gagna le rez-de-chaussée.

Draco était assis dans la salle à manger, installé devant une tasse de café et une assiette d'œufs et de bacon. Lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer dans la pièce, il délaissa le journal qu'il lisait pour porter son attention sur sa femme. Un sourire auquel elle ne résistait jamais s'afficha sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il lui adressa l'habituel baratin qu'elle connaissait par cœur, sans oublier les flatteries pour se faire pardonner. Un dîner de dernière minute avec le Ministre, ne pouvait pas refuser, à encore oublier de la prévenir, Merlin qu'elle est belle dans cette nuisette… Des mots, toujours des mots. Elle lui adressa un sourire et un geste évasif de la main, signe que tout était déjà oublié. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, un pas à peine et se stoppa net. L'odeur du bacon frit la contraignit à se rendre en courant vers la cuisine, dans la pièce d'à côté, et soulager sa nausée à l'évier le plus proche. Décidément, la jeune femme traversait une très mauvaise période. Comme si la souffrance morale ne suffisait pas, elle devrait en plus supporter un état maladif. Draco l'avait suivit jusque dans la pièce et s'inquiéta distraitement de la santé de son épouse. Il reprenait le rôle du mari attentionné, certainement pour lui faire croire qu'il n'aimait qu'elle et n'aurait jamais dans l'idée de la tromper. Cela marchait à merveille, avant… Sans un regard vers lui, elle lui annonça qu'elle retournait au lit, se sentant trop faible et quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Draco eut un haussement d'épaule et regagna la salle à manger.

Dans la chambre à coucher, elle réprima une nouvelle envie de pleurer. Elle était bien émotive, ces temps-ci. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser de nouveau aller. On ne pleure pas quand on est une Malfoy, il ne faut pas être faible et surtout il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer. Lorsque l'on est une Malfoy, tout est absolument parfait : il n'y a jamais le moindre pli aux vêtements, pas la moindre tache sur le sol, pas de problème de couple, ni de problème du tout. C'est ce que ses parents, si fiers de faire marié leur fille à l'héritier de la famille de sang-pur la plus puissante, lui ont appris. Pas la moindre ombre au tableau…

*******

A l'étage d'au-dessous, son parfait époux envoya une elfe de maison pour veiller sur elle puis se plongea dans son assiette, inspectant tout de même son contenu avant de l'avaler. Pas une once de culpabilité ne semblait le ronger, pourtant il aurait dû après la nuit qu'il avait passé. Comme chaque soir, il s'était rendu dans un pub, avait bu quelques verres en compagnie de son ami Blaise Zabinni et de charmantes jeunes femmes puis ils étaient tous allés dans un club. Tard dans la nuit, Draco avait finalement invité l'une de ses charmantes accompagnatrices à le rejoindre dans l'une des pièces privées qu'offrait le club et avait terminé la nuit avec elle. Encore une nuit avec une femme différente, une femme qu'il ne reverrait certainement jamais.

Tous ces jeux de séduction ne l'amusaient guère plus mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son meilleur ami, Blaise, était très séduisant lui aussi et Draco se sentait inévitablement en concurrence avec lui. Il s'était inventé seul un petit jeu, consistant à avoir un tableau de chasse plus grand que celui de son ami, par simple orgueil. Rien de bien compliqué pour cet homme charmant et charmeur, riche et appartenant à une famille qui restait, dans l'esprit des gens, très prestigieuse malgré les horreurs auxquelles elle avait été associée, notamment par le biais de Lucius. Lucius… Lui non plus n'était pas pour rien dans ce qu'était devenu son fils. Tant d'années à le rabaisser, alors que son fils l'admirait plus que tout. Il avait but la moindre parole de son géniteur, et s'était évertuer à le contenter mais rien ne trouvait jamais grâce aux yeux de Lucius Malfoy. Seule sa mère l'avait aimé comme on doit aimer un enfant. Seule sa mère avait su lui apporter l'attention qu'il méritait. Et jamais il n'avait retrouvé une telle quantité d'amour chez une femme, même pas chez Astoria. Certes, il n'avait pas particulièrement cherché cet amour, un mariage arrangé ne lui convenait pas vraiment et puis son cœur, à l'époque, s'était allumé d'une flamme trop puissante pour s'éteindre devant les charmes de la jeune femme.

Une seule fois dans sa vie, il était tombé amoureux et cet amour ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs, précipitant par la même occasion son mariage. Depuis, il s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureux, non seulement parce que son père lui avait bien fait comprendre que cela était pour les faibles (et la cicatrice sur sa hanche le lui rappelait chaque jour) mais aussi parce que la cicatrisation de son cœur avait été longue et douloureuse, et menaçait de se rompre à la moindre occasion. Bien sûr, il aimait beaucoup Astoria, il avait pour elle une tendresse acquise avec le temps mais qui ne suffisait pas à effacer l'amour plus fort ressentit pour une autre. Pour cela, il avait besoin de se sentir désiré par des dizaines de jeunes femmes magnifiques et au sang limpide. Besoin de se sentir aimé par tout le monde, et surtout par des personnes très différentes d'_**elle**_…

Le simple fait de penser à _**elle**_ ravivait la douleur. Draco ferma les yeux une seconde, espérant ainsi chasser de son esprit les images de son visage, et avala difficilement la dernière bouchée d'œufs que contenait son assiette. Bien sûr qu'il se sentait coupable de tromper Astoria mais il n'y avait que cela qui le vengeait de toutes ses blessures d'enfance. Il retrouvait un peu de l'amour de sa mère, l'intérêt qu'**_elle_ **et son père ne lui avaient jamais porté et **_l_'**oubliait par la même occasion. Mais comme tout, cela impliquait des sacrifices, et dans ce cas, c'est sa vie de couple qui y passait. Il se rachetait de toute les manières possibles, couvrant son épouse de cadeaux, la gratifiant de ses plus beaux et ses seuls vrais sourires, l'inondant de compliments, dans le seul but de se faire pardonner pour un crime qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas mais veillant toujours à cacher cet air coupable de son visage. Faire comme si de rien était, c'était sa règle d'or depuis la naissance. C'est un principe qui se transmet de père en fils dans la famille Malfoy. Toujours paraitre sûr de soi, indifférent à toute chose et supérieur au monde entier.

Fut un temps, il croyait aux principes inculqués par son père, la supériorité du sang, le triomphe du mal. Il aspirait même à devenir mangemort. Uniquement pour marcher sur les traces de son père dont il était tellement fier. Mais il s'était révélé un bien piètre serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _« Tu n'es pas un assassin, Draco »_. Ce n'est que lorsque Dumbledore, alors désarmé et menacé par une baguette magique, le lui avait annoncé que Draco s'était aperçu de la véracité de cette déclaration. Non, il n'était pas un assassin mais il devait bien cela à sa mère après tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait donné il ne pouvait pas être responsable de sa mort en échouant à une mission. Aujourd'hui, Draco Malfoy ne croyait plus en rien mais continuait de défendre ces principes, pour la forme, pour faire bien parce qu'il l'avait dans le sang.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son petit déjeuner, il rejoignit Astoria dans leur chambre. Elle dormait profondément. Elle était tellement belle, paisible, à mille lieues de se douter de la tromperie de son époux. En voyant son visage angélique, une nouvelle vague de remords le prit. Comme il aurait aimé arrêter ses bêtises, comme il aurait voulu l'aimé comme elle le méritait. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, malgré que ses convictions aient en partie changées, il restait Draco Malfoy. Et on ne renie pas 17 ans d'une éducation de sang-pur et de mangemort en un claquement de doigt. Trop vexé lorsque l'un de ses amis réussissait mieux que lui dans quoi que se soit, trop heureux d'être le centre d'intérêt. On pouvait bien l'incriminer _**elle**_, et bien plus encore son père, Draco avait tout de même passé 17 ans de sa vie à obéir et consentir aux moindres désirs de son géniteur sans broncher. Il était consciemment devenu l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui et il faudrait fournir énormément d'efforts pour changer maintenant. Et après tout, en avait-il vraiment envie ? Rien n'était moins sur.

* * *

Voilàààà ! J'attends votre avis. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'idée de changer de point de vue de personnage d'un chapitre à l'autre ? Est-ce que ça ne vous destabilise pas trop ? Dans ma tête tout est bien clair mais j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à bien retranscrire mon idée. Bon je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais le chapitre 3, j'hésite encore sur le personnage que je vais choisir...

XoXo


	4. Tentation

Chapitre 3 : Tentation

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrer, Ron trouva la maison totalement vide. Tout d'abord inquiet, il sortit sa baguette magique et avança prudemment le long du couloir. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il prononça un faible « Lumos », sa baguette s'alluma, éclairant la pièce comme en plein jour. Pas la moindre trace de sa femme. Il remarqua tout de même le plateau posé au centre de la table ronde. Posé contre un verre d'eau, un morceau de parchemin plié en deux portait son nom, tracé d'une écriture nette qu'il reconnue comme celle d'Hermione. Il le déplia et parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes.

_« Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard mais ne m'attends pas. Il y a de la tarte au citron dans le frigo. Bonne nuit. Hermione »_

La surprise s'afficha sur ses traits. A quel moment avait-il été prévu qu'Hermione s'absente se soir ? Il souleva la cloche recouvrant l'assiette pour y faire apparaitre une bonne quantité de pommes de terre frittes et un steak bien saignant. Il respira la bonne odeur de nourriture, arrachant un gargouillement à son estomac. Continuant l'inspection du plateau, il remarqua une bouteille de biérraubeurre près du verre d'eau, c'est alors qu'un souvenir plus que vague lui revint en mémoire. Hermione lui apportant une bierraubeurre pendant qu'il regardait un match de rugby à la télévision. Hermione lui parlant d'il ne savait trop quoi, et lui, acquiesçant distraitement, dans l'espoir qu'elle le laisse terminer son match. A bien y réfléchir, il avait peut-être entendu quelque chose comme « je ne serrais pas là demain » ou proche. Il hésita entre se maudire de ne jamais écouter lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait ou se régaler de son repas. Hermione ne cuisinait jamais de plats aussi peu diététique lorsqu'elle était là, alors autant en profiter. Finalement, il éteignit sa baguette pour enclencher l'interrupteur et débuta son repas.

***

Hermione venait de pousser la porte du pub qui lui semblait le plus fréquenté. A l'intérieur, un bon nombre de personne se pressait autour d'une petite scène où un groupe jouait quelques uns de leurs titres totalement inconnus. La jeune femme alla directement vers la table la plus éloignée de la scène, qui était aussi la plus proche de la porte au cas où…Le barman s'approcha d'elle pour prendre sa commande. Devant cette multitude de choix et cette liberté nouvelle, Hermione choisit de faire les choses bien et commanda le premier verre de Whisky pur feu de toute sa vie.

Elle ferma les yeux pour avaler la première gorgée, se laissant envahir par la sensation nouvelle. Mais cela ne fut pas aussi agréable qu'elle le pensait et elle reposa le verre devant elle en grimaçant. Non, elle n'était vraiment pas adepte des alcools fort, une bierraubeurre lui suffisait amplement. En reposant son verre, ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un jeune homme entouré de deux magnifiques femmes hilares. Le rire bruyant et la vulgarité des deux jeunes femmes exaspéra Hermione au plus haut point et elle s'appretait à lancer un regard de dégout à leur compagnon lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

L'homme, très grand et très maigre, portait une chemise blanche, ouverte juste assez pour laisser deviner une musculature avantageuse, et un jean foncé. Son visage, sans être particulièrement extraordinaire était tout de même emprunt d'une certaine noblesse qui, associé aux yeux gris et au sourire suffisant du jeune homme, lui donnait du charme. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs retombaient sur son visage dans un désordre parfaitement étudié par leur propriétaire- car il était certain que cet homme là ne laissait jamais rien au hasard- lui donnant un air de tombeur. Bien qu'elle le haïssait profondément par le passé, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il aurait pû paraître attirant à n'importe qui, même à elle si elle n'en savait pas autant sur lui.

Les yeux d'Hermione croisèrent celui du jeune homme. Loin de la répugnance qu'il y avait habituellement dans son regard lorsqu'il rencontrait la « sang-de-bourbe », Draco Malfoy parut tout d'abord surpris de la rencontrer seule ici, puis sembla se reprendre et afficha de nouveau son air de totale indifférence avant de détourner les yeux. Au moins, il semblait être devenu suffisamment mature pour ne plus ressentir du dégoût en posant simplement ses yeux sur quelqu'un. Hermione avala une nouvelle gorgée tandis qu'elle suivait l'avancement de Malfoy dans la pièce. Il s'installa à une table opposée, laissant à la jeune femme tout le loisir d'observer le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Tentant de réprimer une nouvelle grimace, Hermione songea sérieusement a quitter le pub. L'une des rares raisons pour lesquelles elle ne regrettait pas Poudlard, c'était la chance de ne plus croiser Malfoy au détour d'un couloir et ne plus avoir à supporter ses insultes et ses sarcasmes. S'il revenait la hanter maintenant, comment réagirait-elle ? Elle n'était certainement pas d'humeur à s'entendre insulter de « sang-de-bourbe ». Mais apparemment, Malfoy semblait trop occupé avec ses deux « amies » pour faire attention à la jeune femme, qui se décida à rester en avalant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool dans une grimace.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de l'ignorer tout le restant de la soirée, ne lui accordant un regard que de temps à autres, le surprenant chaque fois les lèvres collées à celles de l'une ou l'autre des deux jeunes femmes. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son premier verre de Whisky dans une inévitable grimace, un rire se fit entendre. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait l'importuner et ne cacha pas son déplaisir en la reconnaissant.

_***_

Ayant accroché à chaque bras une pauvre idiote qui rie à la moindre de ses remarques, Draco pénétra dans l'un de ses pubs préférés. Comme chaque soir, la salle était remplie. Le jeune homme la parcourut des yeux pour trouver une place un peu à l'écart de la foule, un endroit où il pourrait tranquillement profiter de sa soirée. Dans un coin retiré, tout près de l'endroit où il se tenait, Malfoy rencontra un regard qui lui était familier. Deux yeux bruns emprunts du même dégoût, de la même haine qu'elle avait pour lui à Pourdlard. Malgré les sept années durant lesquelles ils ne s'étaient pas vus, Hermione détestait toujours autant Draco Malfoy, il faut dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Son regard à lui traduisait plutôt sa surprise de la voir ici. Elle avait l'air totalement déplacée. Ses cheveux toujours un peu touffus et son air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout encore présents contrastaient considérablement avec le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle semblait tellement être une fille bien, sage, et vulnérable, tandis que les gens fréquentant ce bar avaient pour habitude de se laisser aller à la débauche. Mais très vite, Draco se refit un masque d'indifférence, ne voulant pas que cette seconde de laisser-aller ne l'emmene trop loin. Elle pourrait découvrir dans son regard plus qu'elle n'en supporterait, plus qu'il ne devait en laisser paraitre. Il détourna très vite les yeux de la jeune femme, une sensation qu'il pensait ne plus jamais connaitre prenant place dans son corps.

Il entraina ses deux amies à l'opposé, jugeant que le plus d'espace entre lui et son ancienne ennemie était plus sain pour sa santé. Malheureusement, la table qu'il avait choisi sans trop y réfléchir, se trouvait juste en face de celle de la gryffondor, offrant une vue parfaite à Draco. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur, devenus trop fort à son goût, puis reporta son attention sur les deux idiotes qui l'accompagnait. Ces deux filles n'avaient pour elles que leurs corps aux courbes généreuses. Passer une soirée en leur compagnie apparut à Draco comme une dure épreuve mais Blaise le rejoindrait plus tard dans la soirée, lui aussi en charmante compagnie, et il préférait se sacrifier un peu plutôt que de perdre la face devant son ami.

Jonglant entre une vague réponse et un sourire aux questions de ses compagnes et un baiser emplit d'une fausse passion alternativement à l'une puis à l'autre, Draco passa une soirée particulièrement longue et ennuyeuse. Blaise n'était finalement pas venu mais il n'avait même plus le courage de renvoyer les deux jeunes femmes, trop grisé par l'alcool et leur flot de paroles incessantes. Loin devant lui, Granger peinait à finir un verre de Whisky pur feu. Trop fort pour elle certainement. Lorsqu'elle avala une nouvelle gorgée en grimaçant, Draco vit là une bonne raison de quitter les deux jeunes femmes et de parler à Granger. En ayant connaissance de leur passé, personne ne s'étonnerait de voir Draco Malfoy s'adresser à Hermione Granger dans un lieu public où elle paraissait particulièrement pitoyable, seule avec son verre et sa tête d'enterrement. Il repoussa ses deux amies et se leva sans explication, fonçant droit devant lui.

A sa table, Granger terminait enfin son verre, toujours la même grimace sur les lèvres. Draco émit un petit rire moqueur pour attirer l'attention de sa victime. Le regard plein de haine de la jeune femme atteignit Draco un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis sept ans, il aurait espérer qu'elle se montre un peu plus cordiale même s'il avait l'intention de la ridiculiser très prochainement.

« Pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir de te revoir, Granger, ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer d'un ton acide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? demanda la jeune femme, mauvaise.

- Je me demandais juste ce qu'une fille dans ton genre pouvait bien faire dans un endroit si mal fréquenté.

- Ce pub n'était pas si mal, avant que tu arrives.

- Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois.

- Que se passe-t-il Malfoy ? Tes « amies » ne sont-elles pas plus intéressantes qu'une horrible sang-de-bourbe comme moi ?

- Tu n'es pas inintéressante, murmura-t-il

- Pardon ?

- Je voulais seulement te saluer, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Mais il est vrai que les sang-de-bourbe ne connaissent pas les bonnes manières.

- Comment as-tu pu oublier un tel détail.

- Fais attention à toi, Granger.

- C'est une menace ? »

Mais Draco ne répondit pas. Il tourna les talons et regagna sa table, énervé par la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation. Les mauvaises blagues sur les sang-de-bourbes, c'était bon pour le gamin qu'il était à Poudlard mais aujourd'hui cela non plus ne l'amusait plus vraiment. En partie à cause d'_**elle**_… Il lança un dernier regard à Granger qui déposait le prix de sa consommation sur la table et sortit rapidement, sans un regard pour lui. Il reporta son attention vers les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient, chassant de son esprit des images de Granger à Poudlard, s'enfuyant en pleurant chaque fois qu'il lui lançait une remarque blessante.

_***  
_

Heureusement, Ron dormait profondément lorsqu'Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle n'aurait pas a expliquer sa colère plus qu'apparente. Sa rencontre avec Malfoy l'avait pas mal ébranlé.

Elle gagna la salle de bain, s'observant un moment dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait tellement banale. Son visage s'était affiné avec les années pour passé du visage d'une enfant à celui d'une femme mais elle n'avait pas gagné en beauté. Non, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était laide, seulement extraordinairement normal. Et elle avait toujours cette tignasse brune, emmêlée quoiqu'elle fasse. Se soir, elle avait réussi à en faire à peu près quelque chose mais dès le lendemain matin, ses cheveux redeviendraient touffus et il lui faudrait user de la magie pour les coiffer plus ou moins convenablement. Mais le détail sur lequel s'attarda la jeune femme fut sa poitrine. Se remémorant les deux femmes qui accompagnaient Malfoy, Hermione se trouva bien fade en comparaison. Elles avaient une poitrine plus que généreuse, une beauté classique mais incontestable. Alors qu'elle était seulement dans la moyenne. Jamais un homme comme Malfoy ne sortirait avec elle. Pour les filles banales comme elles, il y avait des hommes respectables et gentils qu'elles épousaient et avec qui elles passaient une vie tout aussi banale qu'elles. Poussant un soupir résigner, Hermione se débarrassa de ses vêtements et de son maquillage pour enfiler un vieux pyjama et rejoindre Ron dans la pièce d'à côté.

***

Quand Ginny apprit que la soirée de sa meilleure amie s'était si mal passée et qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée une seule fois, elle décida de prendre les choses en mains. A partir de maintenant, elle ne laisserait plus Hermione sortir seule puisque celle-ci semblait tout à fait incapable de mettre de côté son sérieux et profiter un peu du moment présent. Bien décidée à dérider la jeune femme, Ginny annonça à Ron qu'elle et sa femme sortaient entre femmes le vendredi suivant, que cela lui plaise ou non et qu'il devrait se débrouillé seul pour se sustenter car Ginny comptait bien enlever Hermione dès la fin de sa journée de travail.

Tenant parole, Ginny se présenta au Ministère de la Magie le vendredi suivant et les deux Potter et leur amie transplanèrent jusqu'à la maison du couple, à Godric's Hollow. Hermione n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de cette nouvelle soirée, puisque la première n'avait vraiment rien donnée, en dehors de la certitude de la jeune femme qu'elle n'aimait pas le Whisky. Mais Ginny n'acceptait pas d'entendre le moindre mot de la brune. Elle lui donna quelques vêtements à enfiler et l'aida à se coiffer et se maquiller avant de s'occuper d'elle-même. Pour la première fois, Hermione se trouva un peu plus jolie que d'habitude, mais elle n'aurait jamais rien à voir avec les femmes que fréquentait Malfoy. Ginny était époustouflante, bien sûr.

Aux alentours de 23h, les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent Harry et mirent James au lit avant de transplanner près d'un night club que Ginny avait l'habitude de fréquenter avant la naissance de son fils.

Hermione passa encore une très mauvaise soirée. Le club était plein à craquer mais pas assez pour cacher aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes une table près de la piste de danse. A son entrée, c'est la première chose que vit Hermione, notamment en raison des rires qui en provenait. La lumière de la piste éclairait suffisamment la table pour qu'Hermione reconnaisse la propriétaire de ce rire : l'une des deux femmes qui accompagnait Malfoy la semaine passé. Avec elle, d'autres femmes buvaient et riaient. Malfoy ne semblait pas être présent, ce qui rassura en partie la jeune femme. Elle préféra ne rien dire à Ginny à propos de la jeune femme et se laissa entrainer sur la piste de danse par son amie. Elle commençait tous juste à se laisser aller lorsqu'elle fut bousculée par une jeune femme qui dansait près d'elle. Celle-ci ne s'excusa même pas, se contentant de lancer un regard plein de dédain à Hermione. Elle allait répliquer lorsque son regard se posa sur le cavalier de la femme. Encore lui… Cette fois-ci il ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de rebuter sa partenaire pour sa maladresse, puis il se détourna et l'entraina au loin.

Hermione se trouva assaillie par des pensées nouvelles. Malfoy semblait sortir chaque soir avec une femme différente, il semblait être heureux, avoir une vie palpitante. Chez lui, la routine et l'ennuie ne devait être qu'une vielle légende. Hermione le voyait bien s'amuser chaque soir, ne profiter que de l'instant présent, laisser sa route s'écrire d'elle-même. Elle en venait même à envier cette vie. Lui ne regretterait jamais de ne pas avoir profité de sa jeunesse, lui ne regretterait jamais de n'avoir connu qu'un seul amour, lui ne regretterait jamais rien car il avait la vie la plus parfaite qu'il soit depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle enviait même toutes ces femmes qui passaient avec lui des moments certainement inoubliables. Hermione n'aurait pas voulu être l'une d'entre elles, non elle aurait préféré être à la place de Malfoy. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire tomber tous les hommes, multiplier les expériences… Ou, à défaut d'en avoir autant que Malfoy, faire au moins une fois dans sa vie quelque chose de fou et de totalement irréfléchie.

* * *

Voilà, voilà :)

XoXo


	5. Fierté

Chapitre 4 : Fierté

Douleur. Regret. Haine. Et plaisir. Draco n'aurait sû dire lequel de ces sentiments prédominait en lui à cet instant. Sans s'y attendre, il l'avait revu. _**Elle**_. Il espérait qu'une fois marier, il serait passé à autre chose. Mais non, _**elle**_ continuait de régner sur son cœur, souveraine indigne et inconsciente du rôle qui était sien. Il se haïssait de l'aimer encore après tout ce temps, il la haïssait pour avoir fait naitre en lui ces sentiments impurs. Il regrettait de n'avoir jamais osé lui dire la vérité, il regrettait d'avoir été si mauvais à Pourdlard, ne faisant naitre que le dégoût dans son cœur. Bouillonnant, il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il ressassait de vieux souvenirs d'école, des mots regrettables et assassins, des regards froids et haineux. Chaque soir depuis une semaine, c'était le même chamboulement dans sa tête. Il en avait même perdu le goût des histoires d'un soir. Depuis une semaine, il avait passé ses nuits complètes au manoir, par peur de la rencontrer à nouveau. En ce moment, ses vieux fantômes semblaient être revenus le hanter. Sa femme, endormie à côté, vint se coller contre lui, attirant l'attention de Draco.

Astoria s'éveilla, suivant de peu les premiers rayons du soleil. Draco était là, lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste distrait, automatique. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, heureuse de l'avoir garder à ses côtés toute une nuit. Draco lui rendit son sourire, l'embrassa sur le front puis lui annonça qu'il se retirait dans son bureau pour la journée, réclamant qu'on ne le dérange pas.

La solitude, il ne réclamait que cela depuis une semaine. Dans son vaste bureau, totalement seul, il avait tout le loisir de réfléchir, de pester contre **_elle_** et surtout contre lui-même. Il ne pourrait pas rester là éternellement, bien sûr. Il avait toujours été lâche, inutile de le nier, préférant s'associer au mal plutôt que d'affirmer ses croyances personnelles, choisir la facilité plutôt que la douleur. Mais ce jour-là, toujours seul dans son bureau, la tête entre les mains, il fut pris d'une nouvelle force : le courage. Après tout, quel était le pourcentage de chance qu'il la rencontre à nouveau ? Trop mince pour s'enfermer à jamais dans un sombre bureau. _**Elle**_ n'avait jamais eu aucun impact sur sa vie, malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait, il y avait bien veillé. Et ça ne commencerait pas maintenant. Il était un Malfoy, il était fort, il avait le pouvoir.

Déterminé, il gagna le salon, dans lequel Astoria passait tout ses après-midis.

« J'ai une course à faire. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter le moindre mot, il avait déjà disparu. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et reprit la lecture de son roman. Elle aimait l'avoir auprès d'elle mais il faut avouer qu'il était de meilleure humeur lorsqu'il fréquentait toutes ces femmes.

***

Il marchait depuis quelques heures à travers les rues du Chemin de Traverse, sans but. Une légère fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, ses jambes devenaient lourdes et suppliaient le repos. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le café le plus proche, poussa la porte de celui-ci et s'installa au bar, commandant par la même un café bien noir. Lorsque le barman déposa sa tasse devant lui, la moitié se renversa sur la chemise de Draco.

« Mon Dieu ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !

- Excusez-moi, répondit le barman, sans accorder le moindre regard à sa victime »

Draco, prêt à répliquer, leva la tête vers le maladroit et, intrigué de savoir ce qui méritait plus l'attention de quelqu'un que la présence d'un Malfoy, suivit son regard. A quelques tabourets de lui, une jeune femme sanglotait, son visage caché par ses cheveux bruns. Le barman s'avança vers elle, lui glissant une remarque réconfortante. La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire triste, dévoilant son visage.

"Granger…"

_***  
_

« Ron ! Ron, parles moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione ?

- Je n'en peux plus ! Nous ne nous adressons jamais la parole. C'est juste des « passe-moi le sel », « apportes-moi une bierraubeurre », « je vais me coucher ». Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il ne se passe rien, Hermione. T'es folle !

- Je suis folle, c'est ça ! Tu ne me regardes même pas ! Depuis combien de temps ne m'as-tu pas regardé ?

- Mais pour voir quoi ? Ta tête d'enterrement tous les jours ? Pour voir ta déception se coller sur ton visage après un autre de ces tests de grossesse négatifs ?

- Alors c'est ça ? Encore cette histoire d'enfant ? Tu m'en veux parce que je n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte ?

- Oui, Hermione ! Oui. Ginny et Harry on déjà James et Teddy ! Fleur et Bill ont déjà Victoire, il n'y a que nous !

- Et qui te dis que c'est moi la responsable ?

Tous mes frères et sœurs ont des enfants ! Je suis le seul, il y a bien une raison, non ? En tout cas, ça prouve que le problème ne vient pas de la famille Weasley. »

Hermione, trop choquée, ne répondit rien. Ce genre de disputes n'était pas rare entre elle et Ron mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin, qu'il lui exposait ses théories. Et ça, Hermione ne l'accepterait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas être responsable du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfants. Retenant ses larmes, elle lança un regard assassin à Ron et quitta la maison. Elle voulait être seule et surtout très loin de lui. Se concentrant sur sa destination, elle fit un tour sur elle-même et disparut dans un crac sonore, pour réapparaitre de la même manière une seconde plus tard sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ses pas la portèrent jusqu'à un café, tout près de l'arcade et juste avant la glacerie de Fortarôme. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda un thé.

Dans ce bar silencieux, elle ne put empêcher les souvenirs de la dispute de remonter. Si devant Ron elle s'était montrée courageuse, ici les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle n'y fît quoi que se soit. Le barman, pris de pitié, s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, dans sa tête raisonnait encore trop fort les mots blessants de son époux. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant. L'homme n'insista pas et disparut . Cela dit, si Hermione n'avait pas entendu la phrase prononcée par le barman, elle avait bien entendu son nom de jeune fille prononcé par cette voix familière. Elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche, rencontrant le regard acier de son ennemi.

Malfoy…

Le jeune homme se leva, abandonnant sa tasse à moitié vide, et vint s'asseoir près d'Hermione. La jeune femme surprise de ce geste, ne trouva rien à dire pour lui faire changer d'avis. Elle ne trouva même pas une remarque blessante à lui lancer. Il commanda un second café, avec une pointe de menace dans la voix qu'Hermione ne comprit pas mais peu importe, tout cela lui était bien égal. Elle se replongea dans la contemplation de sa propre tasse, laissant un silence gênant s'installer.

Lorsque le café de Malfoy lui fut servit et qu'il remercia le barman, Hermione avait rempli sa tasse plus de larme que de thé.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Malfoy

- Je ne crois pas que ça te regardes, Malfoy.

- C'est vrai, mais tu pourrais être plus polie, j'essaie seulement d'être sympa avec toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. C'est juste que je suis curieux.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui es si… _parfait_ !

- Très drôle. Je ne suis pas parfait, même si je reconnais que ça ne saute pas aux yeux.

- … Tu ne veux pas aller torturer quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Je ne veux pas te torturer, Granger. Je te l'ai dis, j'essaie juste d'être un peu plus sympa. Me moquer de toi ne m'amuse plus autant, il faut croire que j'ai grandi.

- Oui, tu es devenu tellement mature, Malfoy. Tu n'es pas le genre à blesser une pauvre femme qui ne le mérite certainement pas.

- Je t'ai blessé, aujourd'hui ? Si c'est le cas, je te demande pardon.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi mais de cette chère Madame Malfoy. Celle que tu abandonnes chaque soir pour te satisfaire dans les bras d'une autre. Tous les hommes sont donc aussi c*n ?

- Je… Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, Granger, alors laisse tomber.

- Mon nom, c'est WEASLEY. Et je peux tout comprendre. Mais c'est surtout que tu n'as aucune raison. Tu fais ça uniquement pour prouver au monde entier que tu es un véritable sex-symbol. Personne ne doit te résister, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'y peux rien, toutes les femmes sont folles de moi. J'en profite, voilà tout. »

Quel idiot ! Hermione sentit la rage monter en elle mais il était hors de question qu'elle perde son sang-froid pour Malfoy. Bien décidée à lui clouer le bec, elle riposta tout de même.

« Toutes les femmes, tu dis ?

- Sans exception.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais il en existe à qui tu ne fais pas le moindre effet.

- Je sais où tu veux en venir, Granger. Si nous étions encore les deux gosses de Poudlard, je t'aurais répondu que je ne te considère pas comme une femme. Mais vois-tu les choses ont changés. Et de toute façon, je sais que toi aussi tu es attirée par moi. Tu es seulement trop fière pour l'admettre. »

Il lui lança son habituel sourire en coin, celui qui exaspérait Hermione au plus haut point. Cela dit, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Malfoy, malgré le fait qu'il soit totalement insupportable, n'en restait pas moins charmant. La première fois qu'elle l'avait revu, dans ce pub, elle avait même admit qu'il aurait pu lui plaire si elle avait été capable de faire fi de sa personnalité. Mais bien décidée à ne pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot, elle rétorqua :

« Tu te trompes, Malfoy. Tu ne me plais pas du tout. Je dirais même que tu me répugne.

- Je sais que tu mens, Granger. Et je vais te le prouver.

- Et comment ?

- J'arriverai à te mettre dans mon lit.»


	6. Bonne nouvelle ?

Chapitre 5 : Bonne nouvelle ?

Un sentiment étrange avait gagné Hermione depuis quelques jours. Après qu'il lui ait fait la promesse de réussir à la séduire, Malfoy ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle. Chaque jour, il lui donnait rendez-vous dans un restaurant, un glacier, un pub… Et chaque jour il s'évertuait à la faire flancher. Bien qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser faire, ayant tenu avec lui le pari qu'il ne parviendrait pas à coucher avec elle, Hermione appréciait énormément ce nouvel intérêt. Un intérêt que Ron ne lui portait plus depuis leur dernière dispute. Il avait même cessé de lui demander où elle allait chaque jour. Et puis, elle appréciait aussi ce visage de Malfoy qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses airs de Don Juan, ses petites attentions… s'il ne lui rappelait pas sans arrêt le pari qu'ils avaient fait, la jeune femme se serait presque laissée prendre au jeu de la séduction.

Deux jours après l'épisode du café, Hermione et Draco se trouvaient chez Fortarôme. Le jeune homme, mettant toutes les chances de son côté, avait apporté un bouquet de fleur à Hermione. Perdu dans la contemplation de celui-ci, elle répondait distraitement à ses questions.

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu, l'autre jour ?

- Une dispute avec Ron.

- Comment as-tu pu te marier avec Weasley ? ça me dépasse.

- Nous étions très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais ça bien sûr, tu ne peux pas le comprendre. »

Hermione ne savait pas à quel point elle avait tort. Draco connaissait très bien l'amour et surtout le côté douloureux de celui-ci. Jamais personne ne le verrait comme un être humain… Il avait aimé et il aimait toujours, pourquoi refusait-on de le croire ? Cela dit, il ne pipa mot et se contenta de lancer un sourire de résignation. Mieux valait qu'elle ignore à quel point son cœur pouvait s'enflammer et surtout pour qui il brûlait tant. La jeune femme lui répondit par un regard moqueur. Non, un Malfoy ne tombait jamais amoureux, tant mieux pour elle.

Cette nouvelle relation entre les deux ennemis avait conforté Hermione dans son désir de se laisser aller à une folie. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait abaisser ses défenses à tout moment et laisser Malfoy obtenir ce qu'il voulait tant. Elle venait même à le désirer de plus en plus souvent. Mais deux choses la retenaient encore : tout d'abord, elle s'était lancée dans cette aventure avant tout pour prouver à Malfoy qu'il n'était pas aussi irrésistible qu'il le croyait et puis il y avait Ron. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir pour ses précédentes paroles, elle restait sa femme et continuait de l'aimer un minimum, ou du moins d'avoir pour lui suffisamment de respect pour ne pas le tromper avec son pire ennemi. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Malfoy posa sa main glaciale sur la sienne.

« A quoi penses-tu, Granger ?

- Tu ne vois pas cette alliance à mon doigt ? Je m'appelle Weasley, faudra t-y faire.

- Weasley… Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes en plus ? Après le mal qu'il t'a fait !

- Que sais-tu du mal qu'il m'a fait ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.

- Je me souviens bien de tes larmes…

- Tu crois que ta femme ne pleure jamais ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que Ron ?

- Non… Mais je n'ai pas choisi Astoria et elle non plus n'a pas eu le choix. Weasley l'avait, lui. S'il ne voulait pas t'épouser, il aurait pû ne pas le faire. S'il ne t'a épousé que pour te faire souffrir, il aurait dû laisser quelqu'un d'autre tenter sa chance.

- Et qui ? »

Draco retint un rire sans joie. _Qui ? Si tu savais, Hermione. _Il caressa sa main doucement puis remonta jusqu'à son avant-bras. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi tendre avec ses maitresses mais il savait que Granger n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement que toutes les écervelées avec qui il avait couché par le passé. Avec elle, il fallait toucher en plein cœur, à l'endroit même où elle avait toujours refusé de le laisser entrer. Sans pour autant lui faire oublier à qui elle avait affaire.

« Alors, tu n'as toujours pas envie d'aller faire un tour dans ma chambre d'hôtel, Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. »

_***  
_

Profitant que son époux soit au travail, Astoria fit appeler un médicomage. Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait nauséeuse et sans arrêt fatiguée, même après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle avait déjà une idée du mal qui la frappait, ayant constaté un retard dans ses règles, qui allait à présent jusqu'à une absence totale de celles-ci. Mais, elle préférait être sûre d'elle avant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Draco. Elle laissa donc le médecin l'ausculter sans dire un mot, impatiente d'être fixée.

L'examen ne dura que quelques minutes puis le médicomage rangea sa baguette et autorisa sa patiente à se relever. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de confirmer ses doutes. Lorsque les mots franchir les lèvres du médecin, Astoria sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule désormais, et peut-être même que Draco apprendrait à aimer celle qui lui donnerait bientôt un héritier. Elle remercia chaleureusement le médecin, laissant de côté son masque hautain et froid. Elle était enceinte. Enceinte !

En raccompagnant l'homme jusqu'à la porte, Astoria s'imaginait déjà serrant son enfant dans ses bras, Draco étant près d'eux et regardant le petit d'un air émerveillé. Il ne l'avait peut-être jamais aimé mais il aimerait leur enfant, _son_ enfant. Celui qu'elle aurait porté pour lui. Elle laissa un immense sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres en regagnant le salon. Rien ne pourrait venir gâcher cette parfaite journée.

_***  
_

Quelle insupportable petite sang-de-… Non, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais l'appeler ainsi. Mais tout de même, Granger commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs avec sa morale. Un elfe de maison vint accueillir Draco lorsqu'il entra dans le manoir, le débarrassant de sa cape et de sa mallette. Le jeune homme traversa le couloir comme une flèche, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire bonjour à sa femme, qui écrivait dans la grande salle à manger. Il fonça vers son bureau et s'installa à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière lui. S'accoudant sur le bureau en chêne, il se massa les tempes pour reprendre son calme. Toute la journée, Granger lui avait cassé les oreilles en lui rappelant à la moindre occasion à quel point il se comportait comme un monstre avec Astoria. Sans oublier qu'elle défendait corps et âme cet idiot qui lui servait de mari. Quand elle avait enfin daigné lui expliquer la raison de leur dispute, Draco avait failli s'étouffer avec sa glace. Weasley avait osé accuser Hermione d'être incapable de lui donner un enfant ! Etait-il donc aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir déjà comme épouse ?! Non, stop ! _**Elle**_ avait fait son choix, tant pis si c'était le mauvais. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'aurait pas été un bon mari dans l'optique où il aurait pû l'épouser, évidemment. Jamais son père n'aurait accepté une telle chose, jamais Draco n'aurait osé le proposé et jamais _**elle**_ n'aurait accepté. De toute façon, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ces sentiments, il devait les combattre. Alors pourquoi avoir fait ce stupide pari ? Pourquoi passer son temps à la séduire ? Il aurait dû abandonner, admettre qu'il ne l'aurait jamais, au lieu de ça il prenait ce pari comme une deuxième chance…

Un coup à la porte le tira de ses pensées. Il avait pourtant bien dit à son elfe qu'on ne devait en aucun cas le déranger. Il invita l'importun à entrer d'une voix laissant deviner son humeur massacrante. Mais ça n'était pas un elfe, seulement Astoria. Elle entra dans le bureau, tout sourire, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué le ton de son époux. Elle se stoppa juste devant lui et attendit qu'il l'invite à parler. Draco n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre ses commérages sur tel ou tel voisin. Il aurait voulu que le monde entier l'oublie l'espace de quelques heures.

« Astoria, j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises. Laisse-moi, s'il-te-plais »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça, remplacé par une profonde tristesse que Draco ne remarqua même pas. Elle tourna les talons sans un mot et referma la porte tout doucement. Draco poussa un soupir et repartit dans le dédale de ses pensées.

_***  
_

Lorsque Draco était rentré, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire le moindre mot qu'il avait déjà disparu. Mais son bonheur était tel qu'elle n'imagina pas une seule seconde que le moment était mal choisi pour aborder le sujet avec son mari. Elle termina la lettre pour sa sœur et quelques minutes plus tard, rejoignit le bureau de Draco.

Elle frappa légèrement à la porte, toute excitée. Il la pria d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle se stoppa devant le bureau, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres, attendant tout de même qu'il l'autorise à parler comme le voulait la tradition. Mais, il prit la parole, faisant éclater la bulle de bonheur de la jeune femme.

« Astoria, j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises. Laisse-moi, s'il-te-plais »

Son sourire retomba comme il était venu. Elle tourna les talons, pour que Draco ne voit pas les larmes qui commencèrent à couler et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'adossa contre celle-ci et posa une main sur son ventre. Laissant son chagrin s'exprimer, les larmes inondèrent totalement son visage. Draco ne serait certainement jamais le père que son imagination avait créer quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

En attendant le prochain chapitre, un petit indice sur son contenu au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas encore deviné :

**Adultère, n. m.**_ Fait d'avoir volontairement des rapports sexuels en dehors des liens du mariage._

Sur ce, j'espere que ces deux chapitres vous ont plu, à bientôt

XoXo


	7. La sage et très respectable

Hello ! tout d'abord merci pour vos rewiews, ça fait plaisir. Aujourd'hui je pense que je vais poster au moins 2 chapitres, si ce n'est 3, j'espere qu'ils vous plairont autant. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : La sage et très respectable Hermione Jean Weasley, née Granger

Hermione tenta de se faufiler jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans se faire remarquer par Ron qui, à en croire les bruits provenant du salon, regardait tranquillement la télévision. Les yeux fixés sur la porte du salon, elle avança silencieusement. Bien. Elle venait de faire la moitié du chemin et Ron ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'autorisa un regard vers la porte d'entrée. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle poussa un cri de frayeur. Un homme se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sur le torse. Elle sortit sa baguette dans un geste vif et enclencha le bouton de l'interrupteur pour éclairer le visage de son agresseur.

« RON ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de te cacher dans le noir ?

- Où vas-tu, Hermione ?

- Je… je sors avec Ginny, ce soir.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- Je croyais qu'on ne se parlait plus, toi et moi ?

- Tu mens.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mariage d'Harry et Ginny.

- Je…

- Et je sais aussi qu'avant-hier, tu ne travaillais pas.

- Bien sûr que si !

- J'ai parlé à Harry ce matin, Hermione.

- …

- Où vas-tu ?

- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis une semaine !

- C'est ça, rejettes la faute sur moi ! Tu n'étais pas souvent là, cette semaine.

- Je préfère aller dehors plutôt que de supporter ton silence.

- Est-ce de ma faute si tu passes ton temps à me mettre hors de moi ?

- Moi je passe mon temps à te mettre hors de toi ?!

- Je ne te demande pas grand-chose pourtant, seulement de m'aimer un peu.

- T'es vraiment un idiot. Laisse-moi passer, je vais être en retard.

- Dis-moi juste où tu vas.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami, t'es content ? Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Qui ?

- Laisse-moi passer, Ron.

- Tu me trompes ?

- Laisse-moi passer.

- Tu me trompes ?

- Je veux juste sortir.

- Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais Hermione… Et tu oses me tromper. J'exige de savoir avec qui.

- Je ne te trompe pas, Ron. Du moins pas encore, alors laisse-moi sortir !

- Comment ça pas encore ?

- Si tu me cherches, tu vas obtenir ce que tu veux …

- Tu me menace en plus ?

- Laisse-moi passer. »

Hermione tenta de passer devant Ron, qui la retint en l'attrapant fermement par les épaules. Il la poussa en arrière pour la faire reculer, dans un geste qu'il ne voulait certainement pas si violent mais le résultat fut le même. La jeune femme tomba au sol, s'effleurant la main en tentant de se rattraper à une étagère. Ron, effrayé par le geste qu'il venait de commettre, tenta de l'aider à se relever en s'excusant piteusement mais Hermione se contenta de se dégager de son étreinte et de s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée sans un mot, sans le moindre regard en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle apparut devant le restaurant, Draco l'attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il allait lui faire un commentaire désobligeant mais le simple fait de croiser son regard lui assura que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il se contenta de lui tendre son bras, qu'elle prit et entra dans le restaurant. Le majordome les accompagna jusqu'à une petite table dans le fond du restaurant où ils étaient, comme l'avait exigé Draco, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Qu'es-ce que tu as à la main ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il parcourait la carte des yeux »

Hermione baissa les yeux vers sa main endolorie. Le sang continuait de couler doucement mais il avait commencé à sécher à quelques endroits. Désireuse de passer une bonne soirée loin des crises de Ron, elle fit un vague signe de tête censé rassurer le jeune homme et lui répondit par un vague « rien ». Il lui adressa un regard suspicieux par-dessus la carte puis haussa les épaules. Hermione se plongea à son tour dans la lecture de la carte des plats, plutôt bien remplie.

***

« Pour le dessert, j'ai quelque chose de très spécial à te proposer, Granger. »

Et elle avait très envie d'accepter. Peut-être à cause du vin qu'ils dégustaient depuis le début du repas ou bien de l'environnement romantique, du fait que la main de Draco caressait la sienne depuis plusieurs minutes, à cause de sa dispute avec Ron qui lui donnait de plus en plus l'envie de faire une chose totalement insensée. Ou peut-être pour toutes ces raisons là en même temps. Hermione répondit à la remarque de Draco par un sourire espiègle que lui rendit le jeune homme, avec beaucoup plus de sous-entendu. Sans la lâcher des yeux, Draco paya l'addition.

Ils descendaient le Chemin de Traverse, Hermione pendue au bras du jeune homme, lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement devant un grand édifice qui devait être un luxueux hôtel. Hermione sentit le stress la gagner. C'était le moment ou jamais. Draco s'avança vers la porte, lui tendant sa main dans une invitation silencieuse. La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle refusait maintenant, elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance mais si elle acceptait, que se passerait-il avec Ron ? Draco attendait patiemment qu'elle ne prenne une décision, la main toujours tendue vers elle. Et pour une fois, la seule, l'unique de sa vie, Hermione prit la décision de ne pas réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux et prit la main que lui tendait le jeune homme. Qu'importe les retombées de cet acte, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Depuis l'instant même où Malfoy avait passé la porte de ce bar, quelques semaines auparavant, il était trop tard.


	8. Une pointe de culpabilité ?

Chapitre 7 : Une pointe de culpabilité ?

La nuit lui parut incroyablement courte. Une seule et unique nuit contre toute une vie. Voulant prolonger ce moment au maximum, Hermione garda les yeux fermés. Elle se tourna sur le flanc, pour faire face à l'homme qui devait être endormit à ses côtés. Levant la main dans l'espoir de caresser encore une fois sa peau pâle et douce, elle ne rencontra que le vide ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux rapidement. Il n'était plus là. Évidemment, elle n'était pour lui rien qu'une conquête parmi tant d'autre, pire encore elle était une sang-de-bourbe. Cela dit, sur l'oreiller reposait une petite boite entourée d'un ruban et un parchemin portant son prénom. Peut-être qu'il l'avait traité un peu mieux que les autres, finalement.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle déplia délicatement le morceau de parchemin. Pas de grand roman, bien sûr. Mais ce qu'elle y trouva tira un petit rire à Hermione. _« Pas mal, Granger. Weasley est vraiment un crétin, ne pleure plus pour lui. Adieu. Draco Malfoy ». _Elle s'intéressa ensuite a la boite. En l'ouvrant, elle y découvrit une chaine en argent ouvragée d'où pendait une petite rose dont les pétales étaient taillés dans un diamant. Elle n'osa pas imaginer le prix de ce bijou, bien au-dessus de ses moyens. Elle prit le collier pour mieux admirer le travail minutieux qui avait conduit à la réalisation de la rose. Malgré sa richesse connue de tous, Hermione se demanda si Malfoy offrait toujours un cadeau d'une telle valeur à ses maitresses, ou si cela lui avait été réservé.

Les yeux fixés sur la fleur, des souvenirs de la nuit dernière revenaient à l'esprit de la jeune femme, déclenchant ses rougissements. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi comblée auparavant. Malfoy était un amant hors paire, ou du moins, il n'avait rien à voir avec Ron. Son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, Hermione passa une main sur son front, replaçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux au passage. Elle s'étira longuement avant de gagner la salle de bain de la luxueuse chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle Malfoy l'avait emmené la nuit dernière. Elle fit couler l'eau brulante de la douche sur sa peau, réveillant par la même quelques sensations de la nuit. La peau douce et enfiévrée de Malfoy apprenant par cœur les courbes de son corps, ses baisers humides et passionnés…

Soudain, elle laissa tomber le pommeau de la douche. Les souvenirs de sa nuit avec Malfoy se battant contre l'image du visage de Ron. Ron le jour de la bataille finale, lorsqu'ils s'embrassent pour la première fois. Malfoy déposant de doux baisers dans son cou. Ron la regardant amoureusement, devant l'autel alors qu'elle arrive près de lui dans sa robe blanche. Malfoy caressant son corps, sans cesse mais sans aller plus loin, pour la torturer. Ron lui disant qu'il l'aime... Les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Quel monstre pouvait bien avoir pris possession de son corps pour qu'elle ose faire une telle chose à son mari. Attrapant le savon, elle se frotta le corps avec hargne pour tenter de faire disparaitre son péché. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sale. Et les yeux brillant de Ron continuaient de la fixer, un mélange d'incompréhension, de tristesse et de haine. Rinçant abondamment son corps avec l'eau pure, elle laisse les larmes couler. Elle ne méritait pas l'amour de Ron car, oui il avait fait des erreurs, mais sans nul doute l'aimait-il toujours. Elle avait vu cet amour dans ces yeux lors de leur dernière dispute, après qu'il l'ait poussé un peu trop fort. Elle avait vu qu'il regrettait, elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

_***  
_

Ce fut un rayon de soleil s'abattant en plein sur son visage qui réveilla Ron, aux premières heures du jour. Il s'était endormi dans le canapé du salon, ayant veillé toute la nuit le retour d'Hermione. La veille au soir, il s'était comporté comme un idiot avec elle. Trop en colère qu'elle lui ait menti sur son jour de repos et surtout jaloux et effrayé. Car il sentait bien que leur couple partait à la dérive et même s'il en était le premier responsable, il ne voulait pas perdre Hermione. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle aurait pû le tromper ? Non, Hermione n'était pas le genre de femme qui trompe son mari parce que celui-ci est un sombre crétin. Ron massa son cou douloureux après la nuit inconfortable qu'il avait passé et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Tout en avalant le liquide brûlant, il rédigea une lettre qu'il attacha à la patte de son hibou. Il n'irait pas travailler aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il retrouve sa femme et qu'il lui demande pardon. Pardon de ne pas être capable de lui donner un enfant, pardon de rejeter cette faute sur elle et surtout pardon d'avoir été violent avec elle. Elle ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas tout de suite mais qu'importe, il serait patient, il regagnerait son amour petit à petit. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ferait les choses bien.

Sur les coups de 11h00, la porte d'entrée claqua. Ron se précipita dans le hall pour trouver une Hermione au visage rougit et aux yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, d'un geste tout d'abord timide puis plus sûr de lui lorsqu'il la sentit s'abandonner à cette étreinte. Il la berça doucement contre son torse, n'osant pas prononcer le moindre mot. C'est elle qui brisa leur étreinte la première, repoussant Ron légèrement de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas l'expression qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa femme. Un regard triste, honteux, appelant au pardon ; mais ça n'était pas à elle de se faire pardonner, c'était lui le fautif. Il caressa tendrement sa joue et tenta de lui signifier par son seul regard tout l'amour qu'il lui portait ce qui déclencha les larmes de la jeune femme. Ron, incertain de la raison de ses larmes, lui offrit un piteux sourire et l'embrassa longuement. Ce baiser fut certainement le plus beau qu'il eut jamais reçu d'Hermione. La jeune femme s'abandonna totalement à lui, prise d'une nouvelle passion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, une passion qui sembla effacer tous leurs ennuis. Ron, enchanté qu'ils soient déjà réconciliés, déboutonna le haut du chemisier de sa femme dans l'espoir de celer leurs retrouvailles mais celle-ci repoussa la main de son mari et se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Non, Ron. Je ne peux pas, pas pour l'instant. »

Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse et l'abandonna là avec son incompréhension, se ruant à l'étage.

_***  
_

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant aller son chagrin. En embrassant Ron, elle s'était remémorée ses baisers avec Draco et une nouvelle vague de culpabilité l'avait prise. Il semblait lui pardonner si facilement alors que ce qu'elle lui avait fait ne méritait absolument pas son pardon. Il aurait dû la haïr, la haïr tellement fort qu'elle en aurait souffert comme elle le méritait. Mais pour cela il aurait fallut qu'elle ait le courage de lui avouer sa faute. Il aurait fallut qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et qu'elle lui dise : « Ron, j'ai couché avec Draco Malfoy la nuit dernière ». Et si elle l'avait fait, il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Elle sortie de sa poche le collier offert par Malfoy, preuve palpable de sa honte. Qu'allait-elle en faire à présent ? Garderait-elle ce souvenir d'une nuit incroyable, ce souvenir de l'affront fait à son mari ou s'en débarrasserait-elle ? Malgré la culpabilité, une part d'elle-même voulait garder ce collier. Un besoin de s'avouer qu'elle avait bien commis cet acte irréparable. Oui, elle allait le garder et chaque fois qu'elle poserait les yeux dessus elle se souviendrait et elle continuerait de payer sa dette envers Ron. La jeune femme serra le collier dans sa paume jusqu'à ressentir une légère douleur, déterminée, puis l'attacha autour de son cou. Si elle ne pouvait avouer la vérité aux autres, elle leur laisserait toujours une preuve de son infidélité à porté de vue, comme une marque gravée dans sa chair.


	9. Amour me tue

Chapitre 8 : Amour me tue …

_Amour me tue, et si je ne veux dire  
Le plaisant mal que ce m'est de mourir :  
Tant j'ai grand peur, qu'on veuille secourir  
Le mal, par qui doucement je soupire._

_Il est bien vrai, que ma langueur désire  
Qu'avec le temps je me puisse guérir :  
Mais je ne veux ma dame requérir  
Pour ma santé : tant me plaît mon martyre._

_Tais-toi langueur je sens venir le jour,  
Que ma maîtresse, après si long séjour,  
Voyant le soin qui ronge ma pensée,_

_Toute une nuit, folâtrement m'ayant  
Entre ses bras, prodigue, ira payant  
Les intérêts de ma peine avancée._

_(Pierre de Ronsard, __Les Amours__)_

Quelques semaines auparavant, Draco Malfoy venait d'avoir 26 ans.

Il avait intégré l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans, il y avait plus de 14 ans. Ce jour là, le 1er Septembre 1991, il avait pour la première fois posé les yeux sur Hermione Jean Granger, une sorcière d'ascendance moldue, amie d'Harry Potter. Le jeune Draco Malfoy connaissait par cœur les leçons enseignées par son père. Enfants ayant des parents moldus égal Sang-de-bourbe égal indigne d'un Malfoy. Il avait alors trouvé une multitude de défauts à la jeune Granger. Trop sur d'elle, insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, pas très jolie, Gryffondor…Une longue liste censée l'éloigner au maximum de la jeune fille. Elle était aussi très intelligente, plus que lui peut-être, ce qui tombait bien, Draco ne supportant pas de se faire battre par qui que se soit dans quelque matière que se soit. Les Malfoy sont supérieurs aux autres, Granger, et surtout elle, y comprit. Ainsi donc, en bon Malfoy qu'il était, Draco avait voué une haine sans faille à Hermione Granger.

Mais la vie n'est jamais aussi simple. Elle avait osé lever la main sur lui. Elle, la sang-de-bourbe avait souillé sa peau en apposant la sienne dessus. Elle lui avait assené un coup de poing dans la figure. Un coup qu'il méritait largement, ne serait-ce que pour tous les mots blessants qu'il lui avait sorti durant les deux précédentes années. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un avait réellement tenu tête à Malfoy. Potter et Weasley pouvaient bien se vanter de ne pas se laisser faire, Granger, elle, avait agit. Les mots ne touchent pas un Malfoy, les actes si. Ce fut un jour fatidique pour le pauvre Draco Malfoy. Une fascination malsaine naquit en lui. Hermione Granger ne ressemblait absolument pas aux sang-de-bourbes décrient par son père. Elle était incroyablement douée en magie et très intelligente, et surtout très courageuse. Pour se protéger de la colère de son père qui lui aurait valu quelques sortilèges impardonnables, Draco avait gardé secrète cette fascination qu'il vouait à Hermione Granger. Il avait continué de l'observer de loin et de lui lancer quelques remarques blessantes, pour la forme et pour son image mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas se comporter autrement envers les sang-de-bourbes, bien trop conditionné. Âgé d'à peine treize ans, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille, n'ayant jamais connu cela avant.

Ce n'est que le 25 décembre 1994 que tout était devenu clair pour le jeune homme. Elle avait descendu les marches en marbre du hall pour se rendre au Ball, comme tout le monde. Draco était là, lui aussi. Dans la grande salle avec sa cavalière, Pansy Parkinson. Lorsqu'elle était entrée, il avait compris. Il avait tout d'abord été surpris de reconnaitre Granger, elle était tellement différente et tellement…belle. Puis il avait ressentit un fort désir pour la jeune fille et une immense jalousie envers Krum. Pas le même genre de jalousie qu'il vouait à Potter, toujours au centre de l'attention. Non, pour la première fois de sa vie, il enviait Krum, il désirait vraiment être à sa place. Obtenir un sourire de Granger, la serrer contre lui… L'amour… Sentiment qui affaiblit un homme et le pousse à sa perte. Draco Malfoy était amoureux d'Hermione Granger, la sang-de-bourbe indigne de son rang.

C'est à partir de là, de cette soudaine prise que conscience que les choses avaient déraillé pour Draco. Il ne pouvait pas aimer Granger. Si son père l'apprenait, sa vie se terminerait brusquement à l'âge de 14 ans dans d'atroces souffrances. Sur le coup, Draco crut qu'il n'y avait rien de très sérieux, que cela lui passerait le lendemain matin mais ça n'était pas arrivé. Le lendemain, il aimait toujours autant Granger. Alors entre amour et haine, son cœur s'était mit à balancer. Il tentait de l'ignorer un maximum mais quand cela devenait impossible il lui lançait des mots de plus en plus blessant. Il se forçait à la haïr, et même il la haïssait un peu de l'avoir fait tomber amoureux d'elle.

C'est ce soir de Noël qui a tout fait basculer. C'est à cause de ce soir-là que Draco Malfoy, 11 ans plus tard, était à nouveau enfermé dans son bureau, l'air plus abattu encore que les jours précédent. La nuit dernière, Draco avait couché avec Hermione Granger. Depuis 11 ans, il attendait de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et enfin il l'avait eu toute une nuit rien que pour lui. Il l'avait aimé mieux que toutes ses autres maitresses. Il s'était tant appliqué car pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait l'amour à une femme, et non pas eu un vulgaire rapport sexuel sans intérêt. Il aimait Hermione Granger, même après autant de temps sans la voir, à se répéter que s'était péché que de ressentir cela pour un être indigne de vivre. Même s'il avait toujours été intimement convaincu qu'Hermione était tout à fait digne de vivre malgré son sang impur. Mais ça n'était qu'une nuit et lui l'aurait voulu toute sa vie.

C'est pourquoi il était rentré chez lui ce matin-là, plus abattu que lorsqu'il l'avait revu pour la première fois, plus abattu que lorsqu'elle lui avait fait la morale au lieu de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Il avait eu tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé mais l'avait abandonné dans une chambre d'hôtel, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Car Hermione était pour lui un poison d'autant plus dangereux qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'être heureux tout en le tuant à petit feu.

Depuis son retour, il n'avait pas quitté son bureau, parcourant d'un air sombre ses journaux intimes d'adolescent perturbé. Des carnets retraçant 11 ans d'un amour sans faille, qui n'avait pas faiblit une seule fois et qui venait de connaitre son apogée.

« Draco, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé ces jours-ci mais je refuse de te laisser t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Tu es un Malfoy, non ? Tu ne peux pas te laisser abattre. Un Malfoy ne ressent rien, jamais ! »

Trop plongé dans sa lecture, Draco n'avait pas entendu Astoria frapper plusieurs fois à la porte et finir par entrer, plus énervée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il referma brusquement son journal et regarda sa femme avec tristesse. La pauvre ne serait jamais Hermione…

« Je ne peux pas, Astoria. Pas cette fois. Je garde ça pour moi depuis trop longtemps. »

Il vit dans le regard de son épouse qu'elle avait compris, ou du moins cru comprendre, la souffrance de son mari. Elle-même vivait la même au quotidien.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Draco baissa les yeux. Il se sentait légèrement coupable. Cette femme l'aimait aussi fort qu'il aimait Hermione. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aimer. Elle ne semblait plus en colère à présent, seulement triste, un peu déçue évidemment. Mais pas la moindre colère. S'il ne pouvait l'aimer aussi fort qu'elle, il ressentait tout de même pour Astoria énormément de gratitude et de respect. De la tendresse, aussi.

« Si je te le disais, tu ne me pardonnerais pas. »

Souiller le nom des Malfoy, c'était aussi souiller le sien.

« Draco. » Une suplication. La tristesse avait brisé sa voix. Il lui devait une réponse.

« Hermione Grang…Weasley.

- La femme du ministère ? Celle qui à fait toutes ces lois sur les elfes de maison ?

- Oui…

- Jolie, intelligente, passionnée…Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Elle est mariée, elle aussi.

- Elle t'aime ?

- Non.

- … Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas épousé avant ? »

La question tant redoutée. Il devait lui répondre.

« C'est une… Ses parents sont moldus.

- Je ne savais pas que tu partageais les idéologies de ton père.

- Lorsque je l'ai connu, c'était le cas.

- Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui alors.

- Ça fait plus de 11 ans. »

Astoria émit un rire qui ressemblait plus à un cri. Un son déchirant. Elle retint difficilement ses larmes et s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Avant qu'elle n'ait passé la porte, Draco lui murmura doucement un « Pardon » qu'elle fit mine de ne pas entendre.


	10. Avoir un seul enfant de toi

Voilà, c'est bientôt la fin de la première partie (je pense mettre encore 2 chapitres max) et après on passe à la seconde partie de ma fic, quand la nouvelle génération va à Poudlard.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!! Je suppose que vous aviez tous déjà deviné ce qui allait arrivé dans ce chapitre mais bon, n'hésiter pas à laisser un commentaire ! Bonne lecture

Chapitre 9 : Avoir un seul enfant de toi…

La probabilité de tomber enceinte après un rapport non protégé est de 7%.

La probabilité pour qu'un médicomage de Ste Mangouste ayant plusieurs années d'expérience se trompe dans son diagnostic est encore plus mince.

Sachant cela, la probabilité qu'Hermione Weasley ne soit pas réellement enceinte parait carrément inexistante.

Sortant de son rendez-vous avec son médicomage spécialisé en gynécologie, Hermione Granger, 26 ans, se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur du couloir blanc de l'hôpital. Elle semblait totalement dépitée. Pourtant l'un de ses plus grands rêves venait de se réaliser : elle était enceinte, enfin. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Dans les circonstances actuelles, la jeune femme n'aurait pu espérer pire nouvelle. Hermione était enceinte de deux mois révolus, elle entrait donc dans son troisième mois de grossesse. Jusque là, où est le problème ? Le problème c'est qu'il y a trois mois encore, Hermione et Ron se disputaient sans cesse à propos dudit enfant qui tardait à venir. Ils se disputaient tellement qu'Hermione avait préféré fuir le foyer conjugal et n'avait donc pas eu le moindre rapport sexuel avec son époux. Mais Hermione n'avait rien d'une sainte vierge. Au mois de juin, au moment où l'enfant avait été conçu, elle avait effectivement eu un rapport non protégé. En dehors des liens ô combien sacrés du mariage. Le seul, l'unique. Cet enfant ne pouvait pas avoir un autre père. Bien sur, la jeune femme étant loin d'être stupide, avait bien remarqué quelques symptômes mais il est parfois tellement plus simple pour sa conscience de trouver des excuses tout à fait rationnelles n'incluant pas une grossesse.

Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et se releva courageusement. Elle ne savait pas encore lequel des deux « pères » de l'enfant elle allait prévenir en premier, si tant est qu'elle prévienne les deux. Ron étant très certainement encore à la boutique de farces et attrapes du Chemin de Traverse, il aurait été bien plus simple de commencer par se débarrasser du « problème Malfoy ». Elle quitta donc l'édifice et transplana jusqu'au ministère, où le jeune homme occupait un emploi au département de la justice magique. Elle descendit donc jusqu'à l'étage en question, de plus en plus fébrile. Lorsqu'elle le fit demander auprès d'une secrétaire, celle-ci l'informa qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Hésitant entre soulagement et agacement, la jeune femme se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortie. Elle pouvait prévenir Ron tout de suite, mais elle se retrouverait assaillie de toute part toute la journée, ou tenter de trouver Malfoy et se débarrasser définitivement de lui. Elle opta pour cette solution et disparut dans un crac sonore pour réapparaitre devant le grand portail d'un manoir perdu au fin fond du Wiltshire.

Anxieuse, elle posa une main tremblante sur la grille qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même, l'invitant à entrer. Ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Comme lorsqu'elle y était venu plusieurs années auparavant, le jardin et l'allée menant au manoir était impressionnant et révélateur de la richesse de la famille. Les paons semblaient cependant avoir disparu mais Draco n'avait pas le même gout de l'extravagant que son père. Hermione s'arrêta devant la grande porte d'entrée et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir tandis qu'elle approchait sa main du heurtoir dans une lenteur exagérée. Trois coups suffirent. La porte s'ouvrit timidement, laissant apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement un minuscule elfe de maison, qui semblait plutôt bien traité, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune femme. L'elfe, après lui avoir demandé son nom et le motif de sa visite –elle prétendit avoir un message important à l'attention de M. Malfoy- l'invita à entrer. Il s'inclina devant elle et l'abandonna dans le grand hall recouvert de marbre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte par laquelle venait de disparaitre l'elfe s'ouvrit de nouveau pour dévoiler une jeune femme blonde. Hermione avisa tout de suite son ventre rebondie, ce qui lui arracha une pointe de culpabilité. De toute évidence, l'épouse de Malfoy était elle aussi enceinte. La jeune femme s'approcha de son invité, la haine était visible dans les yeux de la maitresse de maison mais Hermione ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Malfoy n'est pas là ? S'enquit-elle.

- Il ne va pas tarder, l'elfe est monté le prévenir. Que voulez-vous, Madame Weasley ? »

La dernière question sonnait comme une menace, ce qui n'allait absolument pas avec l'apparence d'Astoria. Hermione, un peu déroutée, répondit en fronçant les sourcils mais d'un ton prudent :

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai un message important pour Malfoy. Cela vient du ministère, improvisa la jeune femme.

- Le ministère ?

- Oui, Malfoy et moi y travaillons tous les deux.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il vous comptait parmi ses collègues, déclara Astoria, suspicieuse.

- Nos deux services ont souvent à collaborer. Je fais passer les lois, il les exécute. »

Pas très convaincu, Astoria émit une sorte de grognement et détourna les yeux. Draco choisit ce moment pour pénétrer à son tour dans le hall, légèrement inquiet.

« Granger, salua-t-il, prudent.

- Malfoy.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

Astoria se racla bruyamment la gorge. Malfoy lui lança un regard peu amène et invita Hermione à monter jusqu'à son bureau pour parler plus tranquillement des « affaires du Ministère ». La jeune femme acquiesça et suivit son hôte à travers les salons et couloirs jusqu'à pénétrer dans un bureau sombre aux murs recouverts de livres. Malfoy s'installa sur son fauteuil et invita Hermione à s'asseoir en face de lui. Ce qu'elle fit, ne tenant presque plus sur ses jambes. Immédiatement, ses yeux vinrent se fixer sur le sol et Malfoy attendit patiemment qu'elle ne parle.

« Granger ?

- Malfoy…T'as femme est enceinte ?

- Quel sens de l'observation, Granger.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Quatre mois.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle …Mon dieu, Malfoy ! Et tu le savais ?

- Non, je ne le savais pas ! Elle me l'a annoncé quelques jours après…Enfin tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'avais, moi aussi, une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer mais on dirait que ton épouse m'a devancer.

- Pardon ?

- Tu vas être papa, Malfoy. »

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois le chemin entre le visage et le ventre de la jeune femme au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait de plus en plus pâle. Au dernier aller-retour, une véritable panique s'empara de ses traits et son regard s'emplit d'horreur.

« Tu… tu es enceinte ? »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête désolé. Frôlant la transparence, Malfoy pâlit de plus belle.

« Tu es sur que c'est moi le père ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête. Le jeune homme, qui s'était levé d'un bond avant sa précédente question, s'accrocha au rebord de son bureau. Il regarda Hermione avec méfiance puis se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, las.

« Weasley est au courant ?

- Il ne sait rien, pour l'instant.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Rien ! Je voulais juste te prévenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? De l'argent ? »

Hermione sembla hésiter. Pourquoi était-elle venue le voir après tout ? Ça n'était pas d'argent dont elle avait besoin mais simplement de le mettre au courant. Pourquoi ? Que pourrait-il faire ?

« Je ne veux pas de ton fric, Malfoy. Tu vas avoir un enfant, je te préviens de manière à éviter les mauvaises surprises. Que tu ne t'étonnes pas si dans 6 mois, Ron vient ici pour te tuer.

- Tu comptes lui dire la vérité ? s'étonna Malfoy

- Bien sûr que non. Mais imagine un instant que je mette au monde un mini-Malfoy. Ça risque de mal passer auprès de mon mari et de ma belle-famille.

- Exact.

- Bon, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Je vais partir et cette fois-ci j'espere que ce sera un véritable adieu entre nous. »

Le jeune homme sembla un très cours instant attristé par la remarque de la jeune femme puis il repris son air détaché. Une lueur au cou d'Hermione attira son attention. Il s'avança vers elle et prit entre ses mains le bijou qu'elle portait au cou.

« Tu la porte, dit-il simplement.

- C'est un moyen de me rappeler que j'ai fait une erreur.

- Une nuit avec moi s'oublie très difficilement.

- Adieu, Malfoy. »

Elle se dégagea et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne vit donc pas la tristesse dans les yeux de Malfoy et n'entendit surement pas le léger « Adieu » qu'il lui souffla.

***

Encore une étreinte, un « félicitation » lancé d'un ton trop joyeux. Hermione répondit par un faux sourire au discours de sa belle-sœur. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, Ron l'y attendait, en compagnie de son frère Georges et de sa femme Angélina. Le rouquin, trop heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait devenir père, s'était empressé de prévenir le reste de la famille. C'est pourquoi tous les Weasley, et Potter, se trouvaient à présent dans le salon de Ron et Hermione et qu'ils n'avaient de cesse de féliciter celle-ci depuis une bonne demi-heure. Quand elle aura accouché, ils seront bien moins joyeux, pensa la jeune femme. Elle imaginait très bien la scène. Ron, Molly, Ginny et Harry entrant dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour voir le nouveau-né et Hermione qui leur brandissait devant le visage une version miniaturisé de Malfoy. Molly la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, des larmes pleins les yeux. Hermione lui tapota légèrement le dos, retenant un rire sans joie. Quelle ironie, elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant.


	11. Rose et Scorpius

Tout d'abord encore merci pour vos reviews !!! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise ! Voilà, on arrive au dernier chap' de la 1ere partie. Le suivant se déroulera donc à la gare et ensuite go in Poudlard !

Allez bonne lecture !

XoXo.

Chapitre 10 : Rose & Scorpius

_**I. All Eternal Things**_

Ron paraissait véritablement émerveiller. C'est bien simple, depuis 14 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce même sourire béat qu'il arborait en cet instant. Et pourtant la scène n'était pas vraiment joyeuse. Hermione était allongée sur le lit en train de se remettre des heures de souffrance qu'elle avait subit, le médicomage tenait dans ses mains un minuscule petit être recouvert de sang, sa couleur oscillant entre le rouge et le bleu. Celui-ci hurlait à en exploser les tympans de sa pauvre mère. Et Ron le regardait, de son air émerveillé donc. Après l'avoir enveloppé dans une couverture, le médicomage posa délicatement le bébé dans les bras de sa mère. Et même si elle avait énormément souffert pour le mettre au monde si bien qu'elle avait cru que cela ne serait jamais possible, Hermione ressentit une vague d'amour déferler dans son cœur devant cette toute petite chose. Ron s'approcha d'eux et adressa se sourire stupide à sa fille. Hermione Weasley venait de donner naissance à une toute petite fille en ce merveilleux jour de mai 2006.

« Il faudrait lui trouver un prénom ! s'exclama soudain Ron en se redressant.

- Oui, un prénom beau comme elle…

- Que penses-tu de Cassandre ? »

Hermione réfléchit quelques minutes en triturant entre ses doigts le pendentif qu'elle avait encore au cou, un geste qui était devenu une habitude chez elle. Son doigt s'écorcha contre le diamant aiguisé, lui faisant baisser les yeux vers celui-ci.

« Pourquoi pas Rose ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ron lui répondit par un sourire et un hochement de tête. Leur merveilleuse petite fille s'appellerait Rose.

***

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête, feignant toujours le bonheur absolu et irrévocable. Tous les membres de sa famille étaient venus rendre visite à la nouvelle venue en début d'après-midi. Comme dans un cauchemar qu'elle avait souvent fait durant sa grossesse, Molly était entrée dans la chambre, tout sourire, les bras devant elle en suppliant d'une voix niaise qu'on lui montre sa petite-fille.

Après l'émotion de l'accouchement, Hermione avait retrouvé tous ses esprits pour constater avec un mélange de soulagement et d'horreur, l'apparence de sa fille. Quelques cheveux bruns sur le haut de sa tête et ses yeux du même ton rassurèrent la jeune femme. Seulement, la petite n'avait absolument rien de la famille Weasley, à commencer par la crinière rousse qu'arborait chacun d'entre eux. Cela dit elle n'en était pas plus blonde, ce qui évita un désastre.

Molly venait même de prétendre que le nez pointu de la petite lui rappelait celui de sa défunte mère, ce qui permit à Hermione de se détendre quelque peu. Mais elle restait crispée lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait trop près du bébé, on ne sait jamais. Après tout Ron et Harry étaient tout à fait susceptibles de reconnaitre le nez de Malfoy qui pointait au milieu du visage de Rose. Mais, apparemment, ils étaient tous trop émerveillés pour s'apercevoir de la supercherie.

***

Les premiers mois de la vie de leur fille, Ron et Hermione avaient hésité entre regrets et bonheur. La petite pleurait sans arrêt, ne voulait jamais manger ce que lui préparait sa mère et refusait de dormir pendant la nuit. Mais elle était si belle qu'on lui pardonnait bien facilement ses caprices. Parfois, au bord de la crise de nerf, Ron répliquait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sa fille pour être aussi agaçante, accélérant les battements du cœur d'Hermione mais, heureusement, il ne semblait jamais vraiment se rendre compte à quel point il avait raison.

En grandissant, la petite devenait de plus en plus jolie. Une épaisse chevelure composée de boucles brunes pendait maintenant sur ses épaules bien qu'elle semblait beaucoup moins indomptable que celle de sa mère. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une lueur de malice et d'intelligence. Elle avait d'ailleurs hérité du goût de la lecture de sa mère. Ce dont Hermione se félicitait chaque jour. Elle était aussi très maligne, peu être trop pour une fillette. Son visage, rondelet dans sa tendre enfance, avait commencé à s'affiner et à devenir un tantinet trop pointu pour l'espérance de vie de sa mère et son nez ne cessait de narguer Hermione. En y regardant de très près, la ressemblance avec Malfoy semblait bien plus évidente que celle avec Ron mais, étrangement, personne ne semblait le remarquer. On lui disait souvent que Rose ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et Molly continuait de lui trouver une ressemblance frappante avec Grand-Mère Prewett. Hermione remerciait Merlin chaque jour de se retrouver sur le visage de son enfant.

Quelques années après la naissance de Rose, la famille s'était de nouveau agrandit et cette fois-ci le petit Hugo était sans conteste le fils de Ron. Ses cheveux roux, marque de fabrique des Weasley ne laissait planer aucun doute. De plus, Hermione n'avait jamais revu Malfoy et avait laissé de côté ses virées nocturnes pour se consacrer à son métier et à ses enfants. Son aventure avec Malfoy et la culpabilité qui en avait découlé avait finalement rendu un fier service à son couple.

De leur côté, les Malfoy n'avait eu, comme le veut la tradition, qu'un seul et unique enfant puisque la chance avait voulu qu'ils aient un garçon dès la première fois. Le petit Scorpius ressemblait à son père tout comme Malfoy était le portait de Lucius. Son éducation s'était fait plus ou moins sur le même schéma que celle de Draco à la différence près qu'on ne lui avait pas appris à respecter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mort depuis longtemps, et qu'on lui avait fait bannir le terme « sang-de-bourbe », son père n'ayant toujours pas réglé ses problèmes de cœur avec l'une d'entre eux. Pour le reste, il était le même leader qu'avait été son père, un peu moins lâche peut-être mais tout aussi capable de tourner une situation à son avantage.

Jamais les deux familles ne s'étaient adressées la parole depuis qu'Hermione avait annoncé à Malfoy sa paternité mais celui-ci continuait de ressentir pour la jeune femme des sentiments qu'Astoria aurait aimé qu'il ait pour elle. Mais madame Malfoy avait appris à vivre avec ses déceptions et acceptait silencieusement ce triangle amoureux.

_**II. **__**Welcome**__** in Hogwarts**_

Depuis le 14 mai 2017, Rose Weasley avait onze ans. Pour la plupart des enfants de ce monde, cela ne signifie pas grand-chose mais pour Rose, c'était d'une importance capitale. Depuis qu'elle était assez grande pour lire, elle avait écumée la bibliothèque bien fournie de sa mère et un livre en particulier l'avait passionné. Comme sa mère avant elle, et au plus grand damne de Ron, Rose connaissait par cœur L'Histoire de Poudlard . Son rêve le plus cher était d'entrer à Poudlard, et il fallait impérativement avoir onze ans pour cela. Ce qui était maintenant le cas. Rose avait reçu sa lettre ainsi que la liste de fourniture fin juillet et s'était empressé d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec sa mère pour acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin, dont une baguette magique qu'elle attendait de pouvoir utiliser avec impatience.

Le 1er septembre 2017, Rose Weasley, enfin âgé de onze ans, était donc plus qu'excitée. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit mais au matin, elle sautait et courait dans tous les sens et s'impatientait. Elle avait déjà passé sa robe de sorcière à l'effigie de l'école qui n'attendait plus qu'à être décorée par le blason de sa maison. Connaissant tous ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Poudlard, Rose espérait de tout son cœur, tout comme son cousin Albus, être envoyée à Gryffondor, comme cela avait été le cas pour tous les membres de sa famille. C'est ce dont elle parlait avec sa mère alors que celle-ci terminait d'attacher la cape d'Hugo. Fin près, la petite famille sortit de la maison pour monter dans la voiture de leur mère et ils filèrent vers le centre de Londres, pour rejoindre la garre de King's Cross.

***

Le stress avait envahi le manoir Malfoy, habituellement si paisible, en ce matin du 1er Septembre. Le jeune Scorpius Malfoy s'apprêtait à faire son entrée dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Un poids énorme pesait sur Scorpius : aujourd'hui, il saurait s'il était digne d'être un Malfoy, aujourd'hui il saurait s'il méritait sa place parmi les Serpentard, l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, dans laquelle son père avait été envoyé, ainsi que son grand-père et le père de celui-ci avant lui. Autant dire qu'aucun Malfoy n'avait échappé à la règle, et Scorpius désirait par-dessus tout gagner la fierté de son père si exigeant en perpétuant la règle.

Il était prêt depuis de longues heures lorsque ses parents descendirent dans le hall d'entrée et le firent appeler par un elfe de maison. Scorpius descendit fébrilement les marches, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à la rambarde pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il ne devait pas être faible. Draco et Astoria, ses parents, l'attendaient paisiblement devant la haute cheminée de marbre blanc, installé là spécialement pour les voyages à l'extérieur, étant impossible de transplaner dans le manoir. Son père passa le premier par la cheminée, puis Scorpius prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et annonça d'une voix tremblante sa destination, le Chaudron Baveur, tout de suite suivie par sa mère. Après avoir prit un café au Chaudron, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à King's Cross.


	12. La voie 9 34

Bon je sais que ce chapitre est très court mais il n'a pas tellement d'importance dans l'intrigue, à part pour dévoiler les sentiments de Draco (qu'on connait déjà depuis longtemps de toute façon) et sa première rencontre avec sa fille =) A part ça et bien les dialogues ne sont pas de moi, ce sont exactement ceux du dernier chapitre du tome 7 puisque ce chapitre est le même mais d'un autre point de vue. Sur ce bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 : La voie 9 ¾

L'épaisse fumée s'échappant de la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express n'était malheureusement pas assez dense pour Draco Malfoy. Il percevait des silhouettes à travers la fumée, à quelques mètres de lui et de sa famille. Un très grand nombre de silhouettes, d'ailleurs. Et comme le malheur s'acharnait sur Draco, une bourrasque de vent fit se dissiper la fumée qui repartit dans une autre direction, laissant le champ libre pour les yeux de Draco. Pire encore, pas âme qui vive ne séparait ses yeux de ce qui était il y a quelque minute uniquement des silhouettes et venait de se transformer en personnes bien vivantes. Des personnes trop reconnaissables, songea-t-il.

Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur l'une des plus grandes silhouettes, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux bruns encore et toujours emmêlés. Elle embrassait une jeune fille qui avait elle aussi les cheveux bruns et ondulés. Elle se tourna alors vers un homme roux et Draco put voir son visage. Un visage légèrement pointu, au milieu duquel un petit nez en pointe reposait sous deux jolis yeux bruns. Elle était légèrement plus pâle que ses parents mais cela ne venait certainement pas du stress de la rentrée scolaire. Il se demanda une seconde comment Hermione avait pu cacher pendant onze ans l'identité du vrai père de cette fillette tant elle lui ressemblait. Quoique, il remarquait la ressemblance uniquement parce qu'il voyait son propre visage chaque jour, en réalité elle était bien plus proche d'Hermione. Elle avait cette même habitude de repasser sans arrêt une mèche derrière son oreille ou la même expression d'intense plaisir à l'idée d'aller à Pourdlard. Et Draco ne la connaissait depuis seulement quelques instants. Alors il était clair que Weasley et les autres n'y avaient vu que du feu.

Perdu dans la contemplation de la jeune fille, il sentit un regard insistant sur lui et croisa les yeux de Potter. Il adressa un discret signe de tête à celui-ci avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius. Un simple regard à sa femme et il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la petite famille au loin. Elle semblait triste et lui l'était aussi car rien n'avait changé. Il aimait toujours Hermione, elle aimait toujours Weasley et Astoria l'aimait toujours lui.

***

« Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. »

Les deux plus jeunes répondirent par un rire à cette remarque de Ron mais Rose et Albus retrouvèrent leur sérieux. Ils entraient aujourd'hui à Pourdlard avec tout les deux cette même peur de finir dans une autre maison que Gryffondor, et Ron le savait.

« Ron ! » Lui lança Hermione, indignée. « Il dit ça pour rire » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de sa fille et de son neveu qui avaient pâli.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout lorsqu'il remarqua Malfoy, loin devant lui, qui dévisageait leur groupe. Il adressa un signe de tête à Harry.

« Regarde qui est là. »

Harry, Hermione et Ginny regardèrent dans la direction désignée et croisèrent à leur tout le regard de Malfoy qui leur adressa un bref signe de tête avant de détourner les yeux.

« Voici donc le petit Scorpius. » murmura-t-il avant de se pencher vers sa fille. « Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère. » Dit-il à celle-ci.

Rose fixa ses yeux sur Scorpius et les reporta sur son père.

« Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, n'essaye pas des les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Tu as raison. Désolé. »

Il se pencha tout de même de nouveau vers Rose pour lui adresser une autre recommandation.

« Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur. »

Après un long discours sur la nouvelle relation entre Teddy et Victoire, les enfants montèrent dans le train pour rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie. Tandis qu'Albus rejoignait enfin les autres, tous les regards des gens présents se tournèrent vers Harry. Albus, surpris regarda son père d'un regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? demanda-t-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Ron. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre. »

Les enfants éclatèrent d'un grand rire tandis que le train s'ébranlait, prêt à partir.


	13. La répartition

Chapitre 12 : La répartition

« Le plafond est magique. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. »Murmura Rose à Albus. Le jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient descendus du train et Rose s'en estimait heureuse car à en croire son teint verdâtre s'il l'ouvrait ça ne serait pas pour lui répondre.

Ils venaient tout juste de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, suivant le sous-directeur de l'école, Neuville Londubat. Celui-ci monta sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs et fit signe aux élèves de s'arrêter devant. Derrière lui, le Choixpeau Magique, plus usé que jamais, attendait patiemment qu'on lui laisse la parole. Neuville expliqua aux élèves comment se déroulerait la répartition et laissa le Choixpeau s'exprimer tout son soûl dans un silence total. Tandis qu'il parlait, la plupart des premières années devenaient de plus en plus fébrile. Rose remarqua même que son cousin avait eut un léger vertige, près à s'effondrer. Lorsque le silence se fit de nouveau dans la salle, Neuville déplia un long parchemin et appela le premier non de la liste.

« Ablan, Sarah ! »

Une toute petite fille aux cheveux blond monta sur l'estrade et se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit, sur le tabouret que lui désignait le professeur. Il lui mit le chapeau sur la tête et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci s'écria :

« Serdaigle ! »

La table des Serdaigles applaudit et une place fut faite à la nouvelle venue qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes et s'assit avec une nouvelle grâce sur le banc. L'appel continua et Rose perdit le fil des noms et du temps. Elle observait la Grande Salle en détail et notamment les nombreuses tables, et en particulier celle de Gryffondor, se demandant à laquelle elle s'assiérait se soir. Albus lui tira la manche lorsque Scorpius Malfoy fut appelé. Son père lui avait souvent parlé du père du jeune homme, un être apparemment abject, et son fils ne devait pas être mieux. Sans surprise, il fut envoyé à Serpentard, où une large place lui fut faite au centre de la table, comme s'il était maitre de tous les élèves de cette maison, même les plus âgés. Neuville prononça quelques minutes plus tard un nom très attendu.

« Potter, Albus. »

Rose lança un sourire encourageant à son cousin et le poussa légèrement en avant. Albus croisa le regard moqueur de son frère à la table des rouge et or puis s'installa prudemment sur le tabouret.

« Gryffondor ! »

Soulagé, Albus retint un cri de victoire et alla prendre place près de James. Le stress commença alors à envahir Rose. Au bout d'un long moment, on entendit :

« Weasley, Rose. »

La jeune fille serra dans sa main le pendentif en forme de rose que sa mère lui avait offert pour ses onze ans et monta sur l'estrade. Elle prit place à son tour et attendit. Le Choixpeau parut tout d'abord suspicieux.

« Weasley ? » s'étonna-il

Il sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, laissant l'angoisse gagner totalement la jeune fille. Lorsque le verdict tomba, Rose eut l'impression que son esprit avait quitté son corps. Elle vit la table de sa nouvelle maison applaudir poliment, elle vit les mines déconfites de ses cousins et cousines aux tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, elle vit le professeur Londubat la regarder d'un air incrédule, et elle vit les élèves qui n'avaient pas été encore appelés attendre impatiemment qu'elle se lève et rejoigne sa table. Seulement, elle était bien incapable de faire le moindre geste, pas plus que Neuville qui gardait la main en l'air prêt à prendre le chapeau mais n'en faisant rien. Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague et dans un instant le Choixpeau éclaterait d'un grand rire puis enverrait la fille de Ron et Hermione dans sa véritable maison.

***

Ron, écarlate, ne bougeait plus. Ce qui inquiéta Hermione. Qu'il hurle s'il en éprouvait le besoin mais ce calme n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Ron… »

Il gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol. Hermione s'assit près de lui dans le canapé et reprit :

« Ça n'est pas si grave, tu sais.

- …

- Ils ne sont pas tous comme Crabbe et Goyle, il y a aussi des élèves très bien à Serpentard.

- Comme qui ? _Malfoy_ ?

- Euh… »

Hermione pâlit. Le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté depuis onze ne tarderait pas à arriver. Elle qui s'était estimée si chanceuse ces onze dernières années que personne n'ait compris que Ron n'était pas réellement le père de Rose…

« Nous avons tous les deux été à Gryffondor. Tous les membres de ma famille ont été à Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec notre fille ? »

Ce n'est pas _notre_ fille, c'est _ma_ fille. Et celle de Malfoy. Voilà ce qui cloche chez elle, elle est la fille de Malfoy. Hermione se retint de lancer ça au visage déjà rouge de colère de son mari. Mais comment expliquer cet incident, alors ?

« L'une des principales qualités des Serpentards, c'est qu'ils sont malins. Rosie a toujours été très maligne, ça n'a rien de si étonnant. Regarde, Victoire est à Serdaigle et pourtant ton frère était à Gryffondor.

- Mais Fleur, elle, était dans une maison proche de celle de Serdaigle, à Beauxbatons !

- …

- Je ne comprends pas ! Je… Rose ne peut pas être notre fille. Une Serpentard …

- Ron… Tu étais là le jour de l'accouchement, non ?

- Elle est née un mois avant la date prévue et elle était déjà parfaitement développer. Ça veut bien dire que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez cette enfant.

- C'est simplement dû au fait que nous sommes des sorciers. Du moins, je crois. Et puis ça n'a pas d'importance. Il n'y a aucun problème chez notre fille, Ron. Tu ne dois pas cesser de l'aimer parce qu'elle est à Serpentard. C'est totalement stupide.

- Hermione. Tu ne me mentirais jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

***

La première année à Pourdlard commençait décidément très mal pour Rose Weasley. Comme si le fait d'être envoyé à Serpentard n'était pas suffisamment difficile avec un nom comme le sien, il fallait en plus qu'elle se retrouve totalement seule. Aucun de ses cousins ne lui avaient adressé la parole depuis la répartition. Son seul contact avec d'autres êtres humains étaient les lettres de sa mère et de sa tante Ginny, les deux seuls membres de la grande famille Weasley qui ne la haïssait pas encore. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle finisse à Serpentard ?

La deuxième semaine de cours commençait tout juste, en ce lundi matin, et Rose allait avoir l'agréable chance d'assister à un cours de potion en commun avec les Gryffondor. Elle fila rapidement à la Grande Salle mais n'y resta que le temps de prendre une pomme qu'elle mangea en marchant jusqu'aux cachots où les cours de potion continuaient d'être donnés. Devant la porte, elle termina sa pomme puis la fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette. Elle demeura seule quelques minutes avant que les premiers élèves n'arrivent.

Albus et deux de ses amis s'installèrent contre le mur sans un regard pour Rose. Celle-ci retint une larme devant l'indifférence glaciale de son cousin. Il avait toujours été celui qu'elle préférait parce qu'ils avaient le même âge et aimaient tout les deux les mêmes choses. Il était son meilleur ami, son seul ami à vrai dire. Avec le reste de ses cousins, elle entretenait de bon rapport mais ils n'étaient pas aussi proches. Elle entendit des rires de la part des Gryffondor, ce qui l'attrista d'autant plus. Elle ne riait pas, elle restait volontairement loin des Serpentards et aucun autre membre de sa famille ne voulait avoir affaire avec elle.

Le professeur de potion arriva, comme il en avait l'habitude, à 9h00 pile. S'il n'imposait pas autant de respect que le défunt professeur Rogue, le silence se fit tout de même dans les rangs et les élèves attendirent d'y être invités avant d'entrer dans la classe sombre. Rose attendit près de la porte que tous les Gryffondor aient pris place, dans l'espoir sans doute qu'Albus lui propose de le rejoindre, puis s'installa au fond de la salle, le plus près possible de la porte. Elle sortit son manuel avec un soupir et attendit que tout le monde soit installé. Alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de rester seule à chaque moment de la journée, elle entendit le tabouret à côté d'elle racler sur le sol. Elle leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers son nouveau voisin et rencontra un regard acier. Elle hésita entre reconnaissance ou dégoût. Son père lui avait toujours apprit, plus ou moins discrètement, à haïr la famille de cet élève-ci. Lui-même ne s'était jamais entendu avec le père du garçon. Elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il inspirait le respect à tous les élèves de Serpentard sans qu'il ne le mérite particulièrement. S'il était plutôt bon élève, il n'excellait pas réellement dans quelque matière que se soit. Par contre, il avait l'air toujours trop sûr de lui et hautain, ce qui agaçait relativement Rose. Mais qu'il ait abandonné ses « amis » pour venir s'asseoir avec le vilain petit canard de la famille Weasley était une chose surprenante et qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Scorpius lui adressa un sourire timide mais sincère. Puisqu'elle était déjà rayée de l'arbre de la famille, Rose se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas et rendit son sourire au jeune homme.

* * *

Merci, merci merci pour vos reviews !!! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ma fic ait autant de succès. J'espere que je ne vous déceverais pas du début à la fin, en tout cas je fais de mon mieux. Merci infiniment.

XoXo


	14. Mesmerized

Chapitre 13 : Mesmerized*

« Ginny, il faut que je te parle. »

Sa belle-sœur et meilleure amie n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Ginny, inquiète, l'invita à entrer et la suivi jusque dans le salon. Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la pièce tandis que Ginny remuait sa baguette pour faire venir deux tasses remplies de thé fumant de la cuisine. Elle s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, de plus en plus inquiète quant au comportement de son amie.

« Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle

- C'est à propos de ce qui c'est passé avec Rose.

- Hermione, ça n'a aucune importance pour nous que Rose soit à Serpentard, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui mais…

- J'ai envoyé des beuglantes à James et Albus pour qu'ils cessent de faire inutilement la tête à leur cousine et s'ils continuent tu peux être certaine qu'Harry leur tombera dessus à Noël.

- Ginny. Le problème ne vient pas des enfantillages des garçons. Il vient de moi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Promets-moi de ne rien dire à Ron. Au moins pour l'instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?

- J'ai fait une chose épouvantable, Ginny. »

_***  
_

Croisant à nouveau les prunelles brunes remplies de désapprobation, Scorpius reporta son attention sur son parchemin. Il était censé terminer un devoir de métamorphose mais avait un mal fou à se concentrer avec sa jeune amie dans les parages. Il n'aurait jamais du lui demander de l'aide pour terminer ses devoirs car il avançait beaucoup moins vite depuis qu'elle était là. Sans arrêt, ses yeux gris étaient attirés par le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était tellement jolie lorsqu'elle était concentrée. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et une petite ride s'inscrivait entre ses sourcils. Tellement mignon. A tous les coups, ses petites mimiques attendrissaient le Serpentard. D'ailleurs, il délaissa une nouvelle fois son devoir pour observer dans tous les détails le visage de Rose. Trop concentrée, elle ne s'en aperçue pas tout de suite mais lorsque ce fut le cas, elle semblait un peu en colère.

« Scorpius Malfoy ! »

Il aimait tellement qu'elle dise son nom. Il ne se sentait exister que lorsqu'elle le prononçait. Il effaça son petit sourire de plénitude en croisant les yeux de Rose.

« Si tu me fais venir pour t'aider à travailler et que tu ne travailles pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à trainer ici. C'est peut-être l'un des derniers beaux jours et toi tu m'oblige à le passer à la bibliothèque !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Rose. Mais c'est ta faute si je ne travaille pas !

- Ma faute ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu m'hypnotise, répondit-il simplement »

Les joues de Rose se teintèrent de rouge, arrachant un nouveau sourire à Scorpius.

« Je devrais peut-être te laisser, alors.

- Non ! Non, reste encore s'il-te-plait.

- C'est d'accord. Mais fait un effort. »

Elle souriait aussi, à présent. Scorpius lui adressa un dernier regard avant de se replonger dans la rédaction de son devoir. Tenant absolument à ce qu'elle reste avec lui, il se mit enfin à travailler sérieusement, ne relevant plus la tête que pour demander quelques renseignements à son amie.

Une heure plus tard environ, il reposa sa plume dans un soupir de soulagement. Il enroula le parchemin avant de le fourrer au fond de son sac sans plus de cérémonie puis porta toute son attention à Rose qui avait terminé bien avant lui mais était restée pour l'aider. Il lui lança un nouveau sourire charmeur. Décidément, on n'aura jamais vu un Malfoy aussi souriant. Ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille était inexplicable et il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel avant. Elle l'attirait inévitablement. Quoi qu'il fasse son esprit était concentré sur elle et rien d'autre. Comme ensorcelé, hypnotisé. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait pensé, au début, qu'on lui avait jeté un sort. Son père lui avait appris à rester totalement indifférent face aux autres et aux sentiments qu'il aurait l'occasion de ressentir. Et il pensait y parvenir parfaitement, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rose. Quelque chose en elle l'attirait et faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Elle était tellement jolie. Pas une Sang-Pur, certes, mais elle était brillante, maligne, souriante et tellement gentille. Sa mère ne serait surement pas contente d'apprendre qu'il s'était entiché d'une sang-mêlée, c'est pourquoi il s'était abstenu de parler de Rose dans ses lettres, mais qu'importe il aurait le temps de penser à cela plus tard.

Les deux Serpentards avaient rejoint les autres dehors, profitant de la dernière belle journée de Septembre avant que l'automne ne vienne faire tomber les feuilles des arbres et recouvrir les vitres de pluie. La petite bande de première année de vert et argent riait tranquillement, à des années lumières de l'image que les autres élèves avaient d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de guerre opposant les sorciers, plus rien qu'une vie d'insouciance pour des enfants de onze ans découvrant les joies de la magie. Bien sur, quelques rivalités entre maison persistaient mais les Serpentards n'étaient plus considérés comme les « sorciers qui vont mal tourné », tout juste comme d'arrogants Sang-Purs et détestables Sang-Mêlés. Devant les autres, ils gardaient leur masque de méchants mais entre eux, l'amitié et l'insouciance n'avaient plus de raison de se cacher.

Riant distraitement à une blague d'Elisa Nott, Scorpius admirait les reflets du soleil dans les cheveux bruns et ondulés de Rose lorsqu'une bande de Gryffondor débarqua. Tous les Serpentard présent retrouvèrent leur sérieux et toisèrent les nouveaux venus avec ce petit air de supériorité tellement agaçant. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe et posa ses yeux vert sur Rose sans faire attention aux amis de la jeune fille, pas plus qu'au regard assassin de Scorpius. Le jeune Malfoy reconnu alors Potter, le cousin de sa belle et se radoucit quelque peu.

« Rose, dit-il, il faut que je te parle.

- Quoi ? demanda celle-ci, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- En privé, si c'est possible. »

Rose ne répondit pas mais se leva et suivit Potter à l'écart des deux groupes. Scorpius crispa sa main sur sa baguette, prêt à intervenir au cas où la discussion finirait mal.

_***_

« Comment ? Comment as-tu pu… Hermione, je… »

Ginny avait laissé tomber sa tasse sur le tapis en entendant les aveux de sa meilleure amie, bien qu'Hermione ne doute qu'elle la considérait encore ainsi. Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, trop honteuse pour affronter le regard de la rousse.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Ginny. Je sais que c'est horrible, j'ai honte de moi-même.

- Et tu peux ! Mais comment as-tu osé faire ça à mon frère ? Il t'aime tellement !

- Je ne sais pas, ça n'allait pas entre nous à ce moment là et…

- Est-ce que Malfoy est au courant pour Rose ?

- Oui, bien sûr que oui.

- Alors il n'y a que Ron qui ne sait pas !

- Ginny ! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais… »

N'en pouvant plus de se retenir, Hermione laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle s'était attendue à une telle réaction de la part de Ginny mais ne s'y était pas préparée. Le visage entre les mains, elle laissa aller son chagrin. Ginny vint la serrer dans ses bras.

« Il faut que tu lui dise, Hermione. Il a le droit de savoir.

- Il…il va me tuer, Gin'

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Et Rose … Il lui en veut déjà tellement d'être à Serpentard, s'il en connaissait les raisons, il ne voudrait plus d'elle.

- Il ne l'a peut-être pas conçu, mais c'est lui qui l'a élevé. Il l'aime comme si elle était sa fille. Et c'est ce qu'elle ait. Dis-le lui, Hermione. Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en chargerais. »

_***_

Scorpius était nonchalamment installé dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la salle commune de Serpentard, seul. La plupart des autres élèves de sa maison étant actuellement en train de se délecter du somptueux diner qu'offrait Poudlard chaque soir. Mais Scorpius n'avait pas faim, ces jours-ci. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que le besoin constant d'être auprès de Rose. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit pas non plus le jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu n'as encore pas mangé, Scorpius. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu es malade ou quoi ?

- Oh, c'est toi Eirian. J'ai eu peur. »

Son ami d'enfance, Eirian Zabini l'avait rejoint comme c'était déjà le cas depuis trois soirs de suite que Scorpius n'avait pas mit les pieds dans la Grande Salle.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, Eirian.

- C'est la petite Weasley, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Oh arrête, Scorpius. Tu la regardes tout le temps comme si t'avais envie de la bouffer.

- Je pense tout le temps à elle, j'ai plus faim, je souris tout le temps quand elle est là…C'est dingue. Elle m'a ensorcelé, ce n'est pas possible.

- Je crois juste que t'es en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, mec. »

* * *

* Le titre de ce chapitre c'est le titre d'une chanson d'un groupe qui s'appelle Lifehouse et que je vous recommande vivement ! ça signifie Hypnotisé, comme l'est le petit Malfoy :)

Bon, à partir de maintenant j'hésite un peu sur la suite des événements. Je ne sais pas quand je vais annoncer à ce pauvre Scorpius qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de sa soeur et j'hésite encore quant à l'avenir d'Hermione au sein de la famille Weasley ...En tout cas, j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres

XoXo


	15. Un air de famille

**Je demande pardon à tous les fans d'Hermione (dont je fais partie), il fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais je l'aime alors ne vous inquietez pas pour elle ;)**

Chapitre 14 : Un air de famille

_POV d'Hermione_

« Ron… Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

En réalité, elle ne le lui avait pas dit depuis très longtemps. Heureux, Ron s'approcha et encercla les épaules de sa femme entre ses bras. Hermione se contente de poser ses deux mains sur son torse pour le repousser légèrement. Il dut comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas car il fronça les sourcils et la regarda, attendant qu'elle ne parle. Hermione, n'osant pas croiser son regard, garda les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de dire :

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Ron. C'est important, tu devrais t'asseoir.

Très bien, répondit-il en s'installant dans le canapé.

Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais un soir nous nous sommes disputer parce que je ne passais plus beaucoup de temps avec toi à la maison.

Hermione, ça fait plus de onze ans. Je m'en rappelle vaguement.

Très bien…

Hermione, je sais que ce soir-là j'ai été violent avec toi et je m'en excuse mais…

Non, Ron. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, laisse-moi finir.

D'accord, je t'écoute.

Ce soir-là donc, je suis partie. J'étais très en colère tu sais et je..En fait, j'avais rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy. »

Ron la regarda étrangement, d'un air à la fois surpris et inquiet. Mais l'absence de réaction violente signifia à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre ce rendez-vous et le fait que leur fille soit à Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy ? demanda-t-il

C'est une histoire tellement stupide, Ron. Je te demande pardon.

Hermione. Réponds.

On a fait une sorte de pari idiot.

Quel genre de pari ?

Je lui ai dit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à me séduire.

Il a perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien, il ne m'a pas séduit mais…

Hermione ?

Ce soir-là, j'ai couché avec lui.

Bien. »

Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. Il était crispé mais toujours trop calme. Et Hermione n'en était pas encore arrivé au plus important.

« Ce n'est pas tout, Ron.

Parce qu'il y a pire que ça ?

Je…Je suis tombée enceinte de lui…

Pardon ?

Je…

ROSE ? »

Un simple hochement de tête suffit car à présent Ron la regardait fixement. Il s'était levé aussi, preuve que la colère attendu depuis plusieurs semaines allait enfin éclater.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? Et Rose… Mon Dieu, je l'aimais !

Comment ça tu l'aimais ?

Comment pourrais-je aimer la fille de cette fouine ?!

C'est ta fille, Ron

NON ! NON CE N'EST PAS MA FILLE ! Tu n'es qu'une sale trainée, Hermione.

Ron…

NON ! Ne dis plus rien. Tais-toi. TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, plus _jamais_.

C'était il y à onze ans, Ron ! Et ça n'avait aucune importance. Ça ne serait même jamais arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas poussé dans ses bras !

Vas-y ne te gêne pas, tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui t'ai obligé à coucher avec Malfoy, à tomber enceinte de lui et à me faire croire que Rose était de moi !

Tu aurais pu l'éviter.

Comment oses-tu ? Je veux que tu partes Hermione ! Prends tes affaires et celles de ton batard et dégage d'ici. Ne reviens jamais, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !

Et Hugo ?

Lui non plus n'est pas de moi ?

Bien sur que si !

Alors je le garde avec moi. Je refus que tu élève mon fils dans un tissu de mensonges ! Vas-t'en, tout de suite ! »

Joignant l'acte à la parole, Ron attrapa une lampe qu'Hermione avait achetée après leur mariage et la lui lança. L'objet manqua Hermione de peu et vint s'écraser à ses pieds. Elle laissa quelques larmes silencieuses et fit un geste de sa baguette pour vider son armoire et la chambre de Rose. Ron quitta la pièce et s'enferma dans la chambre d'Hugo, claquant bien la porte au passage. En une vingtaine de minute, toutes les affaires d'Hermione et de sa fille furent emballées et regroupées dans le couloir. Mais Hermione avait du mal à se résoudre à quitter la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son fils, son mari, toute sa vie.

***

_POV de Rose_

Après un début difficile, tout semblait sourire à Rose. Albus et James avaient cessé de lui faire la tête bien qu'ils ne passaient pas énormément de temps avec elle, les autres Serpentards avaient fini par l'accepter. Ou du moins elle avait fini par accepter son appartenance à cette maison. En partie grâce à Scorpius dont elle devenait de plus en plus proche au fil des jours, aidé par cette sale habitude qu'il avait de sans arrêt lui dire à quel point elle l'hypnotisait. Elle commençait elle-même à apprécier les petites attentions, les beaux yeux gris et l'air noble du jeune homme.

Elle était d'ailleurs en train de l'observer une nouvelle fois, plutôt que de suivre le cours d'histoire de la magie que le professeur Binns enseignait toujours. A côté d'elle, son amie Lindsay lui racontait les derniers exploits de James Potter dont elle était totalement dingue. Comme la réponse à sa question ne venait pas, Lindsay leva les yeux vers son amie et remarqua qu'elle était totalement perdue dans la contemplation du jeune Malfoy.

« Je crois que tu lui plais aussi, dit-elle en passant sa main devant les yeux de Rose.

Je sais.

Alors pourquoi tu ne tente pas ta chance ?

Je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon avant, avoua Rose en rougissant.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

J'ai peur.

Est-ce que James a déjà embrassé une fille ?

Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, il ne me l'a pas dit. Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut te plaire chez mon cousin !

Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que Scorpius a de plus que les autres ?

Il n'est pas de ma famille.

Je trouve que vous avez un petit air de famille quand même. Je ne sais pas trop, le nez peut-être…

Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Lindsay, ou je ne te parlerais plus jamais de James. »

***

_POV d'Hermione_

« Ginny…Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir… »

La rousse tapota sa meilleure-amie dans le dos pour la réconforter. Hermione avait débarqué plus d'une heure auparavant avec des valises et des cartons, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Je ne peux pas abandonner Hugo !

Hermione, tout va s'arranger. Je te le promets.

Comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange ? Il ne me pardonnera jamais !

Mais vous pourrez vous arranger pour Hugo. Il te laissera le voir. Il faut juste attendre qu'il se remette du choc que tu lui as fait.

J'aurais du tout lui dire depuis le début.

Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. Monte à l'étage et dors dans la chambre d'amis. Tu peux rester tant que tu veux. Ou du moins tant que Harry n'aura pas décidé de te tuer.

Oh Harry …

Hermione, pleurer ne changera rien. Monte. »

Hermione obtempéra, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? A 36 ans, elle se retrouvait sans foyer, sans mari et loin de ses enfants. Pour l'instant, Ginny veillerait sur elle mais quand Harry apprendrait ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione se retrouverait définitivement seule.


	16. Joyeux Noël, Malfoy!

Chapitre 15 : Joyeux Noël, Malfoy !

_POV d'Harry_

« Harry, il faut que tu m'aides.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Ron ? demanda le survivant, las.

Il faut qu'on se venge de Malfoy !

Ron…ne recommence pas.

Harry, cet enc**é s'est tapé ma femme ! Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

Ron, ça fait onze ans et plus de trois mois…Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Débarquer et lui coller ton poing dans la figure ?

Non. Je veux détruire son couple de la même manière qu'il a détruit le mien.

Tu comptes coucher avec sa femme ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Je doute qu'elle se laisse faire mais bon… Enfin, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'être utile.

Il me faut un plan ou une meilleure idée et je ne peux plus compter sur _elle_ pour me le donner. »

Bien que Ron soit son meilleur ami, Harry doutait fortement qu'il réussisse à séduire la femme de Malfoy. Il fallait pourtant qu'il l'aide.

« On va trouver autre chose, Ron. Je ne veux pas que Malfoy te casse la figure parce que tu t'attaque à sa femme. »

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste las. Gérer les problèmes de couples de ses deux meilleurs amis devenait de plus en plus difficile. Depuis près de trois mois, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, Ron avait gardé leur maison et leur fils tandis qu'Hermione avait prit un appartement sur le chemin de traverse et faisait tout son possible pour obtenir un droit de visite auprès d'un juge. Le rouquin allait même jusqu'à refusé de prononcer le nom de son épouse, se contentant d'un « elle » acide chaque fois qu'il était obligé de la mentionner. Au milieu, Harry jouait les médiateurs, bien qu'il accepte très mal les actes passés d'Hermione. Son amitié pour elle l'obligeait cependant à lui pardonner plus ou moins tout en lui faisant savoir qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

« On pourrait faire exploser sa maison, lança Ron, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

Non, Ron ! On ne ferra rien qui risquerait de nous mettre en prison.

Même pas le tuer ?

Ce serait une très mauvaise idée, bien que tentante.

Le torturer alors ?

… Pourquoi ne le laisserais-tu pas tranquille ?

Il a prit ma femme et ma fille, Harry ! Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en sortir sans rien dire.

Voilà que maintenant tu te remets à te soucier de Rosie.

Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. C'est moi qui lui avait donné ce surnom…

Ron, tu devrais lui écrire.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle n'est rien pour moi. Et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet. On parlait de la mort prochaine de Malfoy.

Il est hors de question que quelqu'un meurt dans cette histoire, Ronald.

Harry…Allez sois sympa. On pourrait mettre ça sur le dos d'un méchant mage noir.

NON ! »

Ron poussa un soupir résigné et Harry le regarda, hautement désapprobateur. A croire qu'il ne grandirait jamais.

_POV de Draco_

Draco attendait sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ l'arriver du Poudlard Express. Les vacances de Noël débutaient enfin et Scorpius venait les passer au Manoir. A quelques mètres de lui, bien qu'il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, Hermione attendait sa (_leur_) fille, elle aussi.

La locomotive écarlate s'arrêta devant les parents dans un crissement aigue. Les portes s'ouvrirent presque aussitôt, laissant un flot d'élèves de tout âge se précipiter vers leurs parents.

Scorpius courut vers son père, apparemment ravi de quitter l'école. Un grand sourire ne quittait pas son visage. Draco fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons pour regagné la partie moldue de la gare, son fils derrière lui.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Manoir dès que la voie fut libre et lorsqu'ils réapparurent devant le portail, Scorpius n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire béat malgré la sensation désagréable qu'il venait de vivre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureux, Scorpius ? demanda Draco

Rien en particulier.

Vraiment ?

Je suis juste content que se soit bientôt Noël ! Au fait, j'ai invité une amie à passer pendant les vacances, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Non, pas du tout. »

Le sourire de Scorpius devient plus grand encore, si cela était possible. Draco devina que cette « amie » devait être un peu plus que ce qu'il prétendait. Il se retint de tout commentaire, lui-même aurait été trop heureux de pouvoir vivre pleinement son premier amour si seulement il n'avait pas craint que son père le réduise en cendre. Il regarda pensivement Scorpius se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et esquissa à son tour un sourire.

***

_POV d'Hermione_

Au matin du 25 décembre, Hermione avait réveillé Rose très tôt pour qu'elle puisse profiter un maximum de tout ses cadeaux. La jeune fille avait reçue cette année plus de cadeaux que d'habitude, Hermione pensait ainsi faire oublier à sa fille que son père les avait abandonnés sans même prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir.

Heureusement, après qu'Hermione lui ait plus ou moins dit qu'elles ne reveraient pas Ron avant longtemps à cause de son travail, Rose n'avait plus remit le sujet sur le tapis. Bien sûr, Rose savait que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose et que le travail n'était pas la vraie raison, elle n'en disait rien.

Après avoir fait le tour de ses cadeaux, Rose se tourna vers sa mère et lui demanda d'un air gêné :

« Maman, je…est-ce qu'on pourrait rendre visite à un ami ? J'aimerais lui donné son cadeau de Noël.

Qui ça, chérie ?

Il s'appelle Scorpius. Nous sommes tout les deux à Serpentard. Je crois que tu connais son père, vous deviez être ensemble à Pourdlard. »

Hermione paniqua. Le monde entier en avait-elle après elle ? Elle venait de perdre son mari et ne reverrait certainement jamais son fils et voilà que sa fille faisait ami-ami avec son…demi-frère. Le simple fait de penser à cela inquiéta à nouveau Hermione. Elle observa Rose d'un peu plus près. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille comme ça. Bien que son père l'ait laissé tombé, elle avait l'air rayonnante.

« Rosie, toi et Scorpius vous n'êtes qu'amis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Oui, enfin il est très mignon.

Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ?

Maman ! Je n'ai que onze ans !

Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça, mon cœur. Mais, s'il-te-plait, ne t'attache pas trop à ce garçon, d'accord ?

Scorpius n'est pas comme son père. Je sais que toi et papa ne l'aimiez pas beaucoup à Poudlard mais Scorpius est vraiment différent.

Je n'en doute pas, Rosie. Je te demande juste de ne pas trop t'accrocher à lui. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Est-ce que tu veux juste m'accompagner jusque chez les Malfoy pour que je donne son cadeau à Scorpius ?

On verra.

Maman ! S'il-te-plait. »

Hermione savait que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée. Mais Rose lui faisait son petit air de chien battu et elle ne pouvait pas y résister. Et puis, rendre visite à Malfoy pourrait peut-être l'aider à gérer cette situation. L'avis de Malfoy ne serait jamais de trop pour régler une fois pour toute cette histoire d'amour naissante entre leurs deux enfants.

« Très bien, nous irons. »

Rose déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de filer dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Hermione regagna la sienne, dépitée.

***

_POV de Draco_

Un son cristallin vint troubler le silence qui régnait dans le manoir. Draco reposa sa plume, stoppant ses activités. Un elfe de maison était certainement déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte au visiteur mais Draco avait justement envie de se dégourdir les jambes et il trouvait là une occasion en or. Il repoussa donc son fauteuil et sortit du bureau pour gagner le grand hall de marbre blanc. En passant devant le salon, il aperçut Astoria qui n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle. En revanche, Scorpius dévalait les marches, se retrouvant en bas une seconde à peine après son père. Draco lui lança un regard moqueur et s'approcha de la porte, regardant par-dessus son elfe. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son visiteur.

« Joyeux Noël, Draco »

* * *

**:) Et voilà. Je ne pouvais décement pas separer Hermione et Harry même si Hermione est coupable de haute trahison. J'espere que vous êtes satisfait.**

**XoXo**


	17. Sister, Sister

**Pour faire plaisir à ma plus grande revieweuse, Hamataroo, je me suis dépéchée d'écrire ce chapitre :) J'espere qu'il est aussi bien que les autres malgré que j'ai été un peu trop vite. Bonne lecture,**

**XoXo**

Chapitre 16 : Sister, Sister

_POV de Draco_

« Herm..Hermione ?

Ne me dis pas que tu m'avais oublié ?

Non, bien sûr. Je suis seulement surpris de te voir ici.

_Ma_ fille, Rose, semble être amie avec ton fils. Il lui aurait apparemment proposé de passer le voir pendant les vacances. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Si, si. Il a juste oublié de me dire de quelle amie il s'agissait. Si j'avais su que c'était de ta fille, je t'aurais moi-même proposé de me rendre visite plus tôt.

Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

A l'heure actuelle, la seule chose que Draco désirait c'était de tuer Scorpius. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, il pourrait régler le problème de son idiot de rejeton en trente secondes. Hermione n'aurait même pas le temps de réagir qu'il serait mort. Qui lui avait fichu un abrutit pareil ! Tomber amoureux de sa…sa propre _sœur_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire lui ? Draco lança un regard assassin à son fils, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire reculer de quelques pas et de retirer (enfin) se sourire niais de son visage.

« Est-ce que tu vas nous laisser geler dehors toute la journée ? demanda Hermione

Hein ? Euh non, non. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Merci. »

Draco se poussa pour les laisser entrer puis les conduisit jusqu'au salon où Astoria était tranquillement installé. Il en avait oublié l'existence de sa femme.

« Oh, Astoria, Chérie. Nous avons de la visite. »

L'interpellée leva les yeux de son livre pour les fixer sur le visiteur et elle devint plus pâle. Elle croisa le regard de son mari qui lui signifia d'un regard de ne rien laisser paraitre devant les enfants. Elle sembla se calmer et afficha un sourire faussement ravie sur son visage. Un sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit.

« Scorpius, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas ton amie là-haut ? demanda Draco »

Scorpius acquiesça et, attrapant Rose par le bras, l'entraina hors de la pièce. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, les visages des trois adultes se décrispèrent et l'atmosphère se glaça quelque peu. Astoria lança un regard meurtrier à Hermione qui détourna les yeux vers Draco, totalement paniqué.

« Malfoy, je crois que nous avons un problème. »

Etrangement, Draco n'avait aucune envie de faire des sarcasmes bien qu'il ait en tête une bonne dizaine de répliques à lui adresser dont l'une était « Non, tu crois ? » Il se contenta de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

« Malfoy !

C'est bon, Granger. Ne t'énerves pas, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ce que tu crois.

Pas aussi grave ? Malfoy, nos enfants sont en train de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Il ne faut pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux !

Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire ? Ils n'ont que onze ans.

Je ne veux pas que ma fille souffre.

Je ne le veux pas non plus, Granger. Mais on ne va tout de même pas leur dire la vérité ?

Tu vois une autre solution ?

On n'a qu'à leur interdire de se voir.

Oh, oui, quelle idée brillante. C'est certain qu'ils ne penseront jamais à nous désobéir, surtout lorsqu'ils seront seuls à Poudlard dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Tu n'as jamais été amoureux, Malfoy ?

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Rose est à Serpentard ?

Tu ne le savais pas ? On dirait qu'elle a hérité de quelques traits de son cher _père_.

Oh. Comment Weasley a pris la nouvelle?

Malfoy ! On se fiche de Ron, ok ? L'important pour l'instant c'est que Rose et Scorpius sont à l'étage, seuls, et qu'ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont frère et sœur.

Je veux que tu lui dises, Draco. Je veux que tout cela s'arrête une fois pour toute. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Astoria qui avait eu la gentillesse de rester en dehors de l'histoire depuis le début. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit, elle avait laissé Draco brûler d'amour pour une autre sans faire le moindre commentaire. Draco s'était toujours demandé comment elle faisait pour accepter cette situation si bien. Finalement, elle devait le prendre moins bien qu'il ne l'imaginait. Croisant le regard d'Hermione, il comprit que, pour une fois, il allait devoir prendre en compte l'avis d'Astoria.

« Oui, Malfoy. Les choses seront plus simples ainsi. Ils le prendront certainement mal mais on ne peut pas les laisser continuer sur cette voie. C'est mieux pour eux.

Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux leur dire, intervint Astoria. Je veux que Scorpius décide par lui-même de ne plus jamais revoir _cette enfant_ et que vous nous laissiez définitivement tranquille toutes les deux.

Astoria, je ne pense pas que Scorpius prenne cette décision.

Dis-lui, Draco. Tout de suite.

Comme tu veux. »

***

_POV de Ron_

Hors de question qu'il se contente de frapper Malfoy puis qu'il rentre tranquillement chez lui comme si de rien était. Ça n'était pas son beau petit visage de sale fouine que Ron voulait abimer mais son cœur. Il voulait le détruire, le briser de l'intérieur comme lui-même avait été détruit. Bien qu'il doute grandement du fait que Malfoy puisse ressentir quoique se soit pour quelqu'un. Non, s'attaquer à son couple ne ferrait certainement aucun mal à Malfoy et Ron ne se sentait pas capable d'un tel acte. A vrai dire, Malfoy serait certainement plus attristé de perdre de sa superbe plutôt que de perdre l'une des nombreuses femmes qui se prosternait à ses pieds. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à simplement le défigurer, d'autant plus qu'il avait toutes les chances de perdre.

Enervé, il mit un violent coup de pied dans une pierre qui trainait devant le portail en fer forgé du Manoir Malfoy. Il trouverait un moyen, il le fallait.

***

_POV de Draco, Hermione, Astoria, Scorpius et Rose_

« Scorpius. Rose. Nous devons parler. »

Les enfants se regardèrent, incertains du sujet de la conversation à venir. Hermione se racla la gorge et reprit.

« Comme vous le savez déjà, Draco et moi étions ensemble à Poudlard, comme vous deux aujourd'hui. Et disons que nous étions de bons amis. Je dirais même de _très_ bons amis. Nous nous aimions beaucoup. »

Draco leva un sourcil. Ils étaient bons amis ? Vraiment ? Cela dit, il était plus simple d'arranger un peu la vérité plutôt que de dire à des enfants de onze ans «nous avons eu une aventure d'une nuit qui s'est terminé sur un malheureux accident : la naissance de Rose ». Sûr que la petite prendrait ça très mal.

« Et euh… nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre et… »

Amoureux ? Bon, il ne fallait pas exagerer non plus. Astoria lança un autre regard noir à Hermione qui prefera l'ignorer et continua son discours.

« Et donc, je pense que vous savez comment on fait un bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

Maman…On n'est pas idiot, ne t'inquiètes pas. Scorpius et moi on a onze ans, on n'a pas l'intention de faire _ça_. »

L'air dégoûté de Rose rendit presque fier Draco. Au moins sa fille avait peut de chance de devenir une trainée. Attendez, sa fille ? Oui, elle était sa fille, après tout. A quoi bon le nier ?

« Non, non Rose. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Draco et moi, comme nous nous aimions énormément et seulement pour cette raison, avons fait _ça_.

Beuuuurk ! s'écrièrent les deux enfants d'une même voix.

C'était il y a longtemps, se renfrogna Draco. Et puis ça n'a rien de si horrible.

Draco, laisse-moi finir, ça vaudra mieux. Oui donc, nous l'avons fait. Et comme nous nous aimions vraiment beaucoup, le ciel a décider de nous faire un cadeau.

Quel genre de cadeau ? s'enquit Scopius.

Avant de te répondre, je tiens à préciser qu'après ça nous avons eu quelques différents et nos chemins se sont malheureusement séparés mais ça ne signifie en rien que nous ne vous aimons pas tous les deux.

Maman, on ne comprend rien à ton charabia alors abrège.

Ce cadeau, c'était toi, Rose. »

Un silence pesant suivit cette révélation. Rose avait les yeux écarquillés et Scorpius la bouche grande ouverte. Après un long moment, Rose cligna des yeux et posa ceux-ci sur sa mère puis sur Draco et enfin sur Scorpius. Elle fit le trajet plusieurs fois entre eux avant de déglutir.

« Maman…Est-ce que ça veut dire que Papa n'est pas vraiment mon…mon père ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui, c'est exactement ça Rosie. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant.

Et donc, si M. Malfoy est mon père, ça veut dire que Scorpius est mon… »

Le mot resta coincé dans sa gorge mais tout le monde savait parfaitement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Elle regarda à nouveau Scorpius qui était pétrifié à côté d'elle.

***

_POV de Ron_

La porte d'entrée du Manoir s'ouvrit et Ron se planqua rapidement derrière un buisson. Ce qu'il vit manqua de le tuer sur place. Hermione et Rose sortait tranquillement du Manoir, souriantes, accompagnées de Malfoy. Ron s'approcha un peu plus, très discrètement et tendit l'oreille.

« Alors, à plus tard…papa, salua Rose »

Malfoy lui répondit quelque chose le sourire aux lèvres que Ron n'entendit pas. Elle l'avait appellé « papa ». Tous les trois, ils ressemblaient à une parfaite petite famille d'un vieux film. Un véritable cauchemar.

« Je ne te laisserais pas prendre ma fille, Malfoy »


	18. Le Plan

**Hello. **

**Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre j'aimerais parler un peu de Ron. Certain ont l'impression qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Ils ont raison. En effet, Ron vient de perdre sa femme et celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. S'il déteste ce que représente Rose (l'infidélité de celle qu'il aimait) et le vrai père de celle-ci, il l'a quand même considéré comme sa propre fille pendant onze ans. Il est en colère, il refuse d'avoir l'objet de la trahison sous les yeux, de supporter chaque jour l'infidélité de sa femme mais il ne veut pas que Draco soit gagnant au final. Il faut bien comprendre la situation complexe dans laquelle il se trouve. Ron a pour habitude de parler sous l'effet de la colère et de s'emporter rapidement (par exemple il fait la tête à Harry dans la Coupe de Feu sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, simplement parce qu'il se sent trahit par son meilleur ami). Ici c'est la même chose, il se sent trahi par Hermione mais il a aimé Rose pendant onze ans alors parfois il hésite entre la haine qu'elle lui inspire ou le reste d'amour paternel qu'il a pour elle. Et il hait Draco encore plus. Il refuse que celui-ci soit heureux surtout avec la fille qu'il a lui-même aimé et élevé. Ron, c'est un mélange de sentiment, de colère et de rivalité. Voilà, je voulais que les choses soient claires. **

**Quant à la scène où l'on voit Rose appeler Draco "papa", ne vous fiez pas aux apparences et gardez bien à l'esprit que c'est du point de vue de Ron. Il ne cherche pas plus loin et il ne prend pas la peine de relever le ton sur lequel Rose dit cela. Pour ma part je pense que se serait plutôt comme une plaisanterie ou alors de manière très gênée et hésitante. Mais vous verrez dans ce chapitre qu'elle n'accepte pas si bien la situation. **

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas assommé avec mes explications foireuses. Si ce n'est pas le cas, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 17 : Le plan

_POV de Ron_

Peu importe l'avis de Harry, Ron n'en était plus là. Il devait se débarrasser de Malfoy avant qu'il ne lui prenne les autres membres de sa famille. Il posa les yeux sur Hugo, tranquillement endormit dans sa chambre, et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de transplanner. Il réapparut devant le portail du Manoir Malfoy qu'il ouvrit brusquement. Il traversa à pas mesurer l'allée menant à la grande porte de bois et se saisit du heurtoir. A peine avait-il tapé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le visage plein d'espoir d'une très jolie femme aux cheveux blonds. Sa beauté, incontestable, était quelque peu gâchée par les larmes qui barraient ses joues. Ron fronça les sourcils devant cette soudaine apparition puis demanda :

« Est-ce que Draco Malfoy est là ? Nous avons rendez-vous, précisa-t-il.

No..non, répondit la femme dans un sanglot. Il est encore avec cet…cette trainée et…leur bâtarde !

Vous parler d'Hermione Granger ?

Qui…Qui d'autre ?

Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda Ron d'une voix douce.

Qui êtes vous ?

Ron Weasley. Le mari d'Hermione. »

La jeune femme ouvra plus grand la porte et le laissa entrer. Elle lui indiqua la direction d'une petite porte au fond du hall et le suivit dans la pièce qu'elle fermait. Ron poussa la poignée et découvrit un magnifique salon, il se rappela alors qu'il était déjà venu ici plusieurs années auparavant, escorté par quelques mangemorts. Astoria l'invita à s'asseoir dans un nouveau geste, elle semblait incapable de parler. Ron obtempéra et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle lui offrit à boire, il refusa poliment.

« Mme Malfoy, commença-t-il.

Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Astoria. Après tout, nous sommes dans la même misère, vous et moi.

Oui… Alors vous savez ce qui c'est passé entre Malfoy et Hermione ?

Je le sais depuis le début. Oh on ne peut pas lui enlevez ça, Draco est très honnête. Il ne m'a jamais caché son amour pour elle.

Son amour ? Il _l'aime_ ?

Oui. Qui l'eut cru ? Une sang-de-bourbe. Sans vous offenser.

Non, bien sûr je sais ce que votre rang pense des gens comme Hermione.

Et maintenant il y a cette petite morveuse.

Rose ?

Oui…Scorpius l'adore et Draco aussi, bien sûr.

Ça ne doit pas être facile. »

Elle lui adressa un rire sans joie, ironique. Non bien sûr que ça n'était pas facile. Cet idiot de Malfoy abandonnait une femme magnifique comme Astoria pour une autre qu'il aurait du haïr et qui lui appartenait à lui, Ron Weasley. Il lui répondit par un sourire compatissant et Astoria sembla se détendre un peu.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous voir Draco ? demanda-t-elle.

Oh…Euh, je voulais juste m'entretenir avec lui à propos de …de Rose.

Vous saviez ? Qu'elle était sa fille ?

Je l'ai appris en septembre de cette année…

Mon Dieu. Cette femme est vraiment…vraiment horrible.

Je suppose qu'elle pensait bien faire.

Sans aucun doute.

Vous l'aimez ?

Pardon ?

Malfoy, vous l'aimez vraiment ?

A en mourir…

Alors aidez-moi. Vengeons-nous d'eux.

Comment ?

J'ai une petite idée, répondit-il, espiègle. »

***

_POV de Rose_

Les vacances de Noël, malheureusement, ne dureraient pas toujours. Rose soupira à cette pensée. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois les gens rassemblés à ses côtés. Sa mère, bien sûr et son…son père. Son frère, aussi. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra à cette pensée. Son frère. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ? Pourquoi la personne qu'elle aimait le plus à Poudlard devait être son frère ? C'était certain à présent qu'ils ne s'embrasseraient jamais. En plus de cela, elle se retrouvait à présent sans arrêt avec Draco et Scorpius. Ron avait beau l'avoir lâchement abandonné, c'était lui qu'elle avait appris à aimer pendant onze ans. Et même si Draco était adorable avec elle, ça ne serait jamais la même chose. Il s'était même mit à l'appeler Rosie. Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers lui et répondit au sourire qu'il lui adressa. Et elle ferma les yeux, encore une fois. Elle faisait ça en espérant que la prochaine fois qu'elle les ouvrirait, elle serait dans ce même parc avec ses deux parents, Ron et Hermione, et que Scorpius serait juste le garçon qu'elle aimait bien. Scorpius…Quelque chose s'était définitivement brisée entre eux depuis cette révélation. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proche et une sorte de gêne s'était installé. Comment faire face à l'autre quand on sait que ce qu'on a éprouvé pour lui était absolument contre toutes les règles de bienséances ?

« Rosie, chérie, appella Hermione

Oui ?

Est-ce que tu voudrais dormir chez Draco ce soir ?

Je…Je ne sais pas.

Tu pourrais t'amuser un peu avec Scorpius.

J'aimerais mieux rester avec toi, Maman. Les vacances seront bientôt terminées et Scorpius et moi nous voyons tous les jours à Poudlard.

Comme tu veux mon cœur. »

Elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Scorpius mais il ne semblait pas attristé du tout. Lui aussi avait du mal avec cette situation. Chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers elle, il se mettait à rougir. Et puis dans cette histoire, sa mère restait reléguer au second rôle. Personne ne semblait se soucier d'elle.

***

_POV d'Astoria_

« Vous pensez vraiment que ça peut marcher ?

Je ne sais pas. Vous connaissez Malfoy mieux que moi.

Je ne crois pas qu'il ait une quelconque affection pour moi, M. Weasley.

Ron.

Mais on peut toujours essayer.

La prochaine fois qu'ils vont quelque part, envoyez-moi un hibou.

Très bien. Merci d'être venu, Ron. »

Il répondit pas un sourire triste et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Astoria ne l'accompagna même pas. Elle manquait à tous ses devoirs d'hôtesse mais à vrai dire, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Ron referma la porte du salon derrière lui et quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Certaine d'être seule, elle laissa aller son chagrin à travers de nouvelles larmes. Des larmes qui redoublèrent d'intensité quand elle imagina son mari et son fils rirent aux éclats avec _elles_. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que le plan marcherait, sinon elle n'aurait plus qu'à mourir.


	19. A cause de toi

**Je vois déjà les messages de haine ensevelir ma boite mail...**

Chapitre 18 : A cause de toi

_POV de Rose_

Le retour à Poudlard fut un soulagement pour Rose. Elle aurait la chance de voir d'autre visage que ceux de sa mère, Draco et Scorpius. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait de plus en plus distant. Mais Rose pouvait le comprendre, après tout Draco et Hermione passaient tout leur temps à essayer de lui rendre la vie plus facile, laissant de côté Scorpius. Et sa vie n'en devenait que plus difficile.

Elle était donc très heureuse de retrouver les murs réconfortant du vieux château ainsi que ses cousins et autres amis de Serpentard. Elle était même ravie de retourner en cours.

Le premier auquel elle se rendit dès son retour au château était en commun avec les Gryffondor, elle en profita donc pour passer un peu de temps avec Albus qu'elle n'avait pas souvent vu pendant les deux semaines de vacances.

« Est-ce que tu as vu mon père, pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-elle tandis que les autres tentaient de réaliser le sort demandé par le professeur.

Il est venu au Terrier à Noël, comme tous les ans.

On n'a même pas été invité, Maman et moi !

Si. Mais ma mère a dit qu'Hermione avait préféré rester à l'écart le temps que ton père se calme.

Il me manque…

Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on a entendu ?

Quoi ?

Le soir de Noël, avec James et Fred, et l'aide de quelques oreilles à rallonge, on a entendu les adultes parler à propos d'Hermione et du père de Malfoy…

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

Apparemment, oncle Ron n'est pas vraiment ton…enfin tu sais il…

C'est bon, Al. Je suis au courant de tout ça.

Alors ça veut dire que Malfoy est ton…ton _frère_ ?

Ouais…

Ça craint.

Tu crois ? Allez, occupe-toi de lancer se sort convenablement. »

Albus n'insista pas et leva sa baguette pour prononcer la formule. Il ne parvint qu'à la faire légèrement brûler, déclenchant le soupir exaspéré de Rose qui avait déjà parfaitement réalisé l'exercice.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Rose se précipita hors de la salle de classe, tentant de rattraper Scorpius qui avait rapidement filé. Elle parvint à le rejoindre au milieu d'un couloir et l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se dégagea violement de son étreinte et continua sa route sans un regard en arrière. Rose, elle, resta là, trop choquée pour faire le moindre mouvement.

***

_POV d'Hermione_

« Nous n'avons plus de raison de nous voir, Draco. Rose est à Poudlard à présent.

Je sais. Mais je me suis habitué à nos rendez-vous quotidiens. J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi et puisque tu as accepté de me rejoindre, je suppose que toi aussi.

J'étais simplement curieuse. Tiens ce n'est pas ta femme, là-bas ? »

Hermione venait juste de remarquer une femme blonde assise un peu plus loin de là. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de son mari et d'elle-même. Draco fronça les sourcils en la voyant. Il s'apprêta à se lever pour aller lui parler lorsqu'une personne alla à la rencontre d'Astoria. Le nouveau venu, puisque c'était un homme, embrassa tendrement Astoria avant de s'installer en face d'elle. Il tourna ensuite la tête dans la direction de Draco et Hermione, bouches bée. Draco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et prit une gorgée de son Wiskhy avant de s'adresser à Hermione.

« Je rêve.

Tu ne savais pas qu'elle voyait…qu'elle voyait…quelqu'un ?

Non. Surtout pas…_lui. _Tu le savais, toi ?

Absolument pas. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis.

Et bien, on peut dire que c'est un couple…surprenant.

C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

Je règlerais cela à la maison, ne t'en fais pas. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Certes, ce couple la surprenait aussi mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle lança un dernier regard à la table d'Astoria. L'homme souriait, sincèrement heureux de se trouver là, avec cette femme. L ne se souciait absolument pas de la présence d'Hermione et de Draco à quelques mètres de là. Etrangement, cela blessait Hermione.

***

_POV de Rose_

« Scorpius ! C'est quoi, ton problème à la fin ?

C'est toi mon problème, Weasley. »

La jeune fille retint une larme et sa colère s'amplifia.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

Tu es…tu es née !

Je … je ne l'ai pas choisi, je te signale. C'est quoi le vrai problème, Malfoy ?

A cause de toi ma mère est complètement détruite !

A cause de moi ?

Mon père vous préfère, toi et ta mère, à nous. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Je…

C'était mon père, Rose. Et tu me l'as pris !

Je ne veux pas de ton père ! J'en ai déjà un. Et ton père t'aime.

Et ma mère alors ? Elle pleure sans arrêt, elle ne ressemble plus à rien ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je l'abandonne moi aussi, pour toi.

Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'abandonner ta mère pour moi !

Tu n'as pas besoin de le demander, ça se voit.

Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Scorpius. J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant…

Je ne peux pas faire ça à ma mère, Rose. Elle m'a donné la vie, elle m'a aimé comme personne depuis le début et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne peux pas la faire souffrir moi aussi. Je te demande pardon. »

Il tourna les talons, laissant la jeune fille seule de nouveau. Elle rejoignit en courant les toilettes les plus proches et s'enferma dans l'une des cabines pour pleurer tout son chagrin.

* * *

**Mais allez, faite moi un peu confiance ;)**


	20. Comédie

Chapitre 19 : Comédie

_POV d'Astoria_

« Tu crois que ça a marché ?

Pour Draco je n'en sais rien mais c'est sûr qu'Hermione prend la chose très mal. Tu as vu la tête qu'elle a faite quand elle nous a reconnu ?

Je croyais que c'était de Draco qu'on voulait se venger.

Astoria, s'il-te-plait. Tu sais très bien que c'est de Draco que je veux me venger.

Il ne m'aime pas… Il n'a rien dit quand tu m'as embrassé, il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt.

Je suis vraiment désolé, Astoria.

Ça n'est pas de ta faute, Ron. Il ne m'aime pas, je le sais maintenant.

Alors, on arrête ?

Je ne sais pas. Il va bientôt rentrer, nous verrons sa réaction à ce moment là.

Très bien, tiens-moi au courant.

Oui. »

Ron caressa rapidement la joue d'Astoria avant de quitter le Manoir. A une seconde près, il aurait croisé Draco.

Lorsqu'il fut entré dans le salon, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, Astoria ne sut comment réagir face à son époux. Elle se contenta de le regarder et attendit qu'il ne réagisse.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée, _mon amour_ ? demanda-t-il.

Draco…

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu jouais tout à l'heure avec Weasley mais je te conseille de ne pas réitérer l'expérience. Je dis ça pour ton bien, _ma chérie_.

Tu me menaces, Draco ?

Il est hors de question que ma femme me trompe.

Tu ne te gênes pas pour le faire, toi.

Ne joue pas avec moi, Astoria. Cesse ton petit jeu ou les choses vont mal finir pour vous deux. »

Le ton doucereux que venait d'employé Draco n'inquiéta pas du tout Astoria, au contraire. Peut-être qu'il tenait un peu à elle, finalement. Elle se précipita vers un petit bureau dans le fond de la pièce et en sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Elle écrivit une courte missive avant de se rendre jusqu'à la chambre pour la confier à son hibou. Le plan qu'elle avait monté avec Ron ne se terminerait finalement pas aujourd'hui. Même si cela s'avérait très dangereux, Astoria comptait bien pousser sa chance au maximum.

***

Il était encore partit tôt ce matin, pour aller la voir, évidement. Astoria avait prévenu Ron du lieu de rencontre après s'être tranquillement préparée puis ils s'étaient retrouvés là-bas. Un lieu public, encore. Ils ne se cachaient même plus. Ron l'attendait, à l'ombre d'un arbre pour qu'on ne le voit pas. Elle le salua rapidement, trop excité à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver lorsque Draco les verrait. Resterait-il aussi calme que la dernière fois ? Astoria prit la main de Ron dans la sienne puis ils s'élancèrent ensemble sur le chemin. Draco et Hermione discutaient tranquillement, assis sur un banc, à une centaine de mètres plus loin. Feignant l'amour intense, Astoria et Ron se dirigèrent dans leur direction et s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas, bien en vue, pour s'embrasser passionnément.

Les yeux fermés, ses lèvres contre celles de Ron, Astoria attendit la réaction de son mari. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Astoria ouvrit les yeux et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son complice. Draco et Hermione s'éloignaient en riant, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué le couple qui s'embrassait près d'eux.


	21. Le défaut du plan 1

Chapitre 20 : Le défaut du plan

**Première partie : Flagrant délit**

_POV d'Hermione_

Ce petit stratagème dura environ un mois. Hermione et Draco se voyaient régulièrement, tout autant que Ron et Astoria. Si les deux premiers ne partageaient que de bons moments entre amis, les deux autres ne cessaient de redoubler d'intensité dans leur jeu de rôle si bien qu'on y aurait presque cru.

C'est justement cette réflexion que se faisait Hermione en voyant son ex-mari en train d'embrasser passionnément la femme de Draco en plein milieu du parc. Oui, si elle ne savait pas qu'ils jouaient la comédie uniquement dans le but de mettre Draco hors de lui, Hermione aurait cru que ces deux là étaient en train de tomber amoureux. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Draco restait totalement impassible face au pathétique spectacle qu'offrait sa femme et son pire ennemi. Chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, il se contentait de lancer un rire moqueur et repartait dans l'une des longues conversations qu'il avait avec Hermione, comme si de rien était.

« Rose et Scorpius ne sont toujours pas réconcilier, annonça Hermione, détournant les yeux des deux autres, enlacés devant.

J'ai envoyé plusieurs lettres à Scorpius mais il refuse de me répondre. Je suis navrée, Hermione.

Ça n'est pas de ta faute…

Bien sûr que si, c'est parce que je délaisse Astoria pour toi et Rose qu'il réagit comme ça. S'il savait ce que sa chère mère est en train de faire en ce moment, ricana Draco.

On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de prendre la partie de sa mère mais Rose souffre beaucoup.

Je vais arranger ça, ne t'en fais pas.

Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de ton couple, on dirait que ta femme est en train de se faire avaler par le calmar géant.

Ils ne gagneront pas. Je ne perdrais pas mon sang-froid, c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Allons plutôt faire un tour, cette vision d'horreur me donne la nausée. »

Hermione suivit Draco dans les rues de Londres pendant plusieurs heures. Elle avait appris à le connaitre et à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Il se révélait tellement loin de l'image du méchant mangemort qu'il avait à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils furent épuisés, Draco leva les yeux vers Hermione, un sourire étrange collé aux lèvres.

«Ça te dis de venir faire un tour au Manoir ? Je suppose que nos deux amis sont en train de nous chercher dans la ville. Ils ne viendront pas nous déranger.

Pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione, suspicieuse. »

Draco retrouva son sourire charmeur et transplana, suivit de près par Hermione.

Encore hilare d'une histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté, il poussa la porte du salon et s'arrêta brusquement. Hermione le percuta de plein fouet. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle vit ce qui avait stoppé Draco.

***

_POV de Rose_

« Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, pour l'amour du ciel !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Weasley ?

On est censé travailler _ensemble_ alors fait un petit effort, s'il-te-plait. Tu es en train de ruiner notre potion !

Je suis simplement la consigne.

Ne mets pas cet ingrédient dans le chaudron ! »

Scorpius lança un regard de défit à sa voisine mais laissa tombé l'ingrédient qu'il tenait à côté du chaudron. Rose, exaspérée, secoua la tête avant de se replonger dans son livre. Ils ne s'adressaient pratiquement plus la parole depuis leur retour à Poudlard, seulement lorsque le professeur de potions les y obligeait comme présentement.

« Scorpius, je t'en pris…

Quoi ? Je n'ai rien touché cette fois !

Quand vas-tu cessé de me faire la tête ?

… »

***

_POV de Draco_

Tout d'abord il ne distingua rien d'autre que des corps, nus, enlacés. Puis une chevelure rousse, et une blonde puis l'inverse. Il se stoppa net et son sourire disparut. Ensuite, il entendit. Des gémissements, des respirations saccadées. Ses yeux, écarquillés, ne parvenaient plus à se détacher de ce spectacle. Il sentit le corps d'Hermione se plaquer contre le sien mais c'était comme si une feuille venait de lui tomber sur l'épaule. Il était à peine conscient du monde autour de lui, seul cette image existait. Il sur qu'Hermione était tout aussi choquée que lui en sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Draco croisa alors les yeux bleus d'Astoria qui se figea à son tour. Elle tapota l'épaule de Ron pour qu'il cesse ses activités et il fixa à son tour son regard sur les nouveaux venus.

Attrapant sa chemise à la vitesse de l'éclair, il la fourra dans les mains d'Astoria pour qu'elle se couvre et enfila lui-même son pantalon sans obligé Draco à en voir plus qu'il n'en avait déjà vu sur son anatomie. Puis il se posta droit comme un i devant son amante tandis que celle-ci se rhabillait rapidement.

Le visage de Draco prit une teinte rouge qu'aucunes des personnes présentes dans la pièce ne lui connaissaient. Il brandit sa baguette, obligeant Ron à en faire de même.

« Cette fois-ci tu as été trop loin, Weasley !

Tu t'es tapé ma femme toi aussi, non ?

Je ne l'ai pas fait pour te faire payer quoique se soit, je l'ai fait parce que je l'aimais.

Tu m'aimais ? s'exclama Hermione à qui personne ne prêta attention.

Il n'y a aucune différence.

Tu n'aime pas Astoria, tu te sers d'elle pour m'atteindre.

Mais ça ne marche pas, n'est-ce pas ? Cela dit, tu te trompes, je l'aime. »

S'en fut trop pour Draco qui leva sa baguette et lança silencieusement un sort à Ron. Par chance, celui-ci avait vu le coup venir et manqua le sortilège de quelques millimètres. Un duel s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes. Ron, qui ne maitrisait pas bien les sortilèges informulés, se retrouva désarmé en premier. Il fonça alors sur Draco pour lui arracher sa baguette et la briser en deux.

Dans un combat à mains nues, ils étaient à peu près à égalité, si bien qu'on ne savait plus très bien qui avait l'avantage. Ils roulaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce dans un mélange de cris et de sang.

Pour souffler une minute, Ron repoussa Draco au loin et se remit debout. Il essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée d'un revers de main. Avant qu'il n'ait terminé son geste, Draco se jeta sur le rouquin, les envoyant tous les deux en plein dans la bibliothèque qui s'effondra sur eux. Le silence se fit tandis que la poussière envahissait la pièce. Sous la montagne de livre, de bois et de verre, rien ne bougeait. Les deux femmes attendaient, inquiètes, n'osant pas s'approcher trop près de peur que le combat reprenne de plus belle. Mais le silence et l'immobilité perdura quelques minutes. Enfin, alors qu'il leur sembla que tout était calme depuis une heure, une main s'échappa de sous la pile de débris et remua faiblement, tentant vainement de se dégager. L'autre semblait définitivement hors-jeu. Hermione se précipita sur les débris de la bibliothèque et commença à dégager la place pour sauver les deux hommes.

Lorsqu'elle eut libéré les deux corps, elle poussa un cri d'horreur. L'un des deux hommes avait un morceau de verre planté dans le bas du dos et il ne bougeait plus. Le sang formait une grande flaque écarlate autour de lui. L'autre semblait en meilleur état, il parvenait encore à bouger ses membres mais il ne pouvait ni parler ni ouvrir les yeux, souffrant le martyre. Une profonde entaille sur sa jambe agrandissait la marre de sang créée par l'autre.


	22. Le défaut du plan 2

**Nous nous approchons dangereusement de la fin, les amis.**

Chapitre 21 : Le défaut du plan (2)

**Deuxième partie : Un jeu un peu trop convaincant**

Si Ron Weasley n'avait pas été un sorcier, il aurait passé le restant de ses jours dans un fauteuil roulant, incapable de se servir de ses jambes. Mais, par chance, il était un sorcier et se trouvait dans la pièce une sorcière particulièrement calme dans les situations extrêmes. Hermione, après s'être remise de la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, s'était empressé d'envoyer Astoria prévenir un médicomage de St Mangouste tandis qu'elle-même tentait de stopper l'hémorragie des deux hommes gravement blessés.

Les médicomages avaient été plutôt rapides pour arriver au Manoir et les deux blessés furent vite transférer à l'hôpital dès que leur état fut stabilisé. Hermione et Astoria les suivirent de peu.

Ron, qui était le plus gravement blessé, fut gardé dans le coma pendant trois jours, le temps que les médicomages retirent le morceau de verre et ne parviennent à régénérer les cellules nerveuses. Bien que cela se fasse par magie, il fallut plus de deux jours pour que la colonne vertébrale soit totalement remise. On réveilla Ron ensuite. Il ne pouvait plus bouger le bas du corps pour le moment et les médicomages n'étaient pas certains que les connexions entre les nouveaux neurones créés magiquement et les autres ne se fassent.

Draco quant à lui, avait été moins gravement touché que Ron mais l'entaille sur sa jambe étant très profonde, il lui faudrait plusieurs mois de rééducation pour pouvoir s'en servir à nouveau.

Ni Hermione ni Astoria ne rendirent visite aux deux hommes le temps que dura le coma de Ron. Astoria avait bien trop peur de la réaction de son mari et elle était effondrée par l'état de Ron. Hermione, quant à elle, se trouvait gênée depuis que Draco avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'osait pas aller le voir tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

Lorsque Ron se reveilla, on prevint Rose et Scorpius de l'accident de leurs pères et le professeur Flitwick les autorisa à se rendre à Sainte Mangouste pour leurs rendre visite. Ils arrivèrent quelques heures après que le hibou de l'hôpital eut été envoyé à Poudlard.

Hermione accompagna Rose pour voir Ron. Tout d'abord il refusa obstinément d'adresser la parole à l'une ou à l'autre. Puis, voyant les larmes emplirent les yeux de Rose, il lui accorda un petit regard. Hermione embrassa sa fille et les laissa seuls. Il était normal qu'il pardonne à Rose mais elle ne méritait toujours pas son pardon. Elle préféra plutôt aller rendre visite à Draco.

Dans la chambre de celui-ci, les trois Malfoy étaient réunis mais ne passaient pas un bon moment. Draco et Astoria, enfin accordés sur un point, réprimandait Scorpius pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Rose depuis le retour à Poudlard. Hermione attendit donc dans le couloir qu'ils aient terminé, se laissant glisser contre le mur de la chambre. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et attendit patiemment tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire à Draco lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient enfin face à face.

Elle n'était pas totalement sûre d'être amoureuse de lui. Evidemment, elle l'appréciait énormément et aimait passer du temps avec lui mais au fond d'elle-même, il restait le Malfoy qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Et puis, ayant été elle-même l'une de ses maitresses, elle ne pouvait ignorer la manière dont il avait l'air de traiter les femmes et en particulier la sienne.

Scorpius et Astoria sortirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, suivis par Rose. Astoria, qui tenait son fils par les épaules, lui tapota l'une d'elle avant d'ajouter qu'elle allait rendre visite à Ron. Hermione la regarda s'éloigner puis observa les deux enfants qui se faisaient face. Le temps des grandes discussions était arrivé. Elle se releva et indiqua aux enfants, qui l'écoutaient à peine, qu'elle allait voir Draco.

_POV d'Astoria_

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre, le cœur d'Astoria manqua un battement. Le moment était arrivé. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait revoir Ron depuis sa dispute avec Draco. Depuis qu'il avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Il lui adressa un sourire timide lorsqu'il la reconnut et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui, ce qu'elle fit. Ils s'observèrent un long moment sans rien dire, rougissants. Puis Astoria prit la parole la première :

« Ron. »

_POV de Scorpius_

« Rose. »

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment lui dire qu'il se sentait gêné d'être tombé amoureux d'elle, qu'il avait du mal à accepter qu'elle soit finalement sa demi-sœur, qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais qu'il aimait trop sa mère pour blesser celle-ci ?

Rose leva la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire encourageant. Bon, puisqu'il le fallait.

_POV d'Hermione_

« Draco. Je…C'est assez gênant à dire.

Je t'aime, Hermione. »

_POV d'Astoria_

« Je t'aime, Astoria. Je savais depuis le début que ce plan ne marcherait pas mais je ne voulais plus m'arrêter de jouer. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je…

Ron…Ron s'il-te-plait, ne dis plus rien.

Tu l'aimes toujours, alors ?

Je ne sais plus. »

_POV de Scorpius_

« Tiens, tu me parles enfin, Malfoy.

Je te demande pardon, Rose. C'est pour ma mère que j'ai fais ça. Je l'aime plus que tout, tu sais. Je…Tu me manque.

Tu me manque aussi, Malfoy. »

Ils rirent et s'approchèrent quelque peu l'un de l'autre.

« Arrête de m'appeler Malfoy, petite sœur. »

Dans un nouvel éclat de rire, ils s'enlacèrent.

_POV d'Hermione_

« Draco, je t'en pris ne dis pas ça.

Si. Si, il faut que je te le dise. Je me tais depuis tellement longtemps. Je t'aime depuis plus de quinze ans, Hermione. Je me suis assez tu.

Draco, je ne suis pas certaine que se soit réciproque… »


	23. Epilogue

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre ! Je pense que cette fin ravira tout le monde, j'ai essayé de satisfaire chacun de vos désirs tout en gardant ma propre idée à l'esprit et je suis plutôt satisfaite de cette fin. Bonne lecture à tous ! Bisous et surtout merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait tellement plaisir ! En particulier à ceux qui l'ont suivi depuis le début et qui se sont manifestés à chaque fois, je ne peux pas tous vous citer mais je vous remercie infiniment. **

Epilogue : A.S.P.I.C et Fiançailles 

Le jardin du Terrier avait été nettoyé de fond en comble par Molly pour être fin près en cette belle journée de Juillet. Elle avait installé plusieurs longues tables de bois les unes derrière les autres, encadrées de banc instables, pour que tous les membres de la famille Weasley puissent se retrouver et partager l'un des délicieux repas qu'elle aurait préparé.

Elle s'était levé à l'aube pour mettre les grands chaudrons de cuivres rouillés sur le feu, éplucher les légumes, déplumer les poulets et les dindes, préparer les pates à tartes et d'autres choses encore. Aux alentours de onze heures, la plupart des plats étaient près et les premiers invités arrivaient. Molly fit glisser sa baguette magique dans la poche ventrale de son tablier à fleurs et ouvrit la porte à son fils aîné, Bill, et à sa femme Fleur et leurs trois enfants. C'était d'ailleurs pour leur fille aînée, et aussi la plus vielle des petits-enfants de Molly, Victoire, que cette journée avait été organisée. La jeune fille, qui avait fêté ses dix-sept ans l'été dernier, venait d'obtenir ses A.S.P.I.C. Enchantée, Molly avait absolument tenue à fêter cela, tout comme elle l'avait fait trois années auparavant pour le jeune Teddy Lupin qu'elle considérait comme son petit-fils bien qu'il ne fasse pas réellement parti de la famille.

Molly serra sa petite-fille dans ses bras et lui présenta une nouvelle fois toutes ses félicitations. Elle caressa ses longs cheveux blonds et l'observa une minute. Elle était tellement belle, ressemblant presque traits pour traits à sa mère au même âge avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et ses deux grands yeux bleus brillant d'intelligence et de vitalité. Et elle avait aussi un petit air de Weasley qui n'était pas spécialement visible à l'œil nu mais se ressentait forcément lorsqu'on la regardait. Molly serra les autres enfants, Dominique et Louis, contre elle et leur déposa un gros baiser sur la joue avant de recommencer le même rituel avec son fils et sa belle-fille. Si les débuts avec Fleur avait été difficiles, les deux femmes s'entendaient à présent à merveille. Fleur et Victoire se proposèrent d'aider Molly à la cuisine tandis que Bill installa des nappes sur les tables et que les enfants allèrent jouer dehors.

Les suivants à arriver furent Harry, Ginny, James, Albus et Lily. Molly les accueillit tout aussi chaleureusement que les précédents, tout en déplorant la maigreur d'Harry qui venait pourtant manger au Terrier presque tous les dimanches. Teddy, qui les accompagnait, salua rapidement Molly et Fleur puis embrassa longuement Victoire avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et de rejoindre Harry et Bill dans le jardin. Georges, Angelina et leurs deux enfants suivirent de peu Harry et Ginny. Sur les coups de midi, Ron passa la porte d'entrée, tenant la main d'une femme qui paraissait mal à l'aise. Molly se plaint du fait que son fils soit toujours trop grand et adressa un sourire radieux à la femme qui l'accompagnait. Même si elle s'était mariée avec Ron depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Astoria était toujours un peu intimidée lorsqu'elle assistait aux réunions de famille. Molly la serra gentiment contre elle et embrassa ses deux joues bruyamment avant de lui demander comment elle allait. La matriarche faisait tout son possible pour que sa nouvelle belle-fille se sente à l'aise, elle refusait qu'un membre de sa famille ait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle ouvrit ensuite ses bras en direction du jeune Scorpius qui était resté silencieux et caché derrière sa mère. Celui-ci adressa un sourire à sa nouvelle grand-mère et l'embrassa rapidement, pas très à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection en public. Peu de temps après, Hermione, Rose et Draco arrivèrent. Rose embrassa rapidement les personnes présentes dans la cuisine et se précipita dans le jardin pour rejoindre son frère et ses cousins et cousines. Hugo garda sa main fermement accroché à celle de sa mère et ne bougea pas. Hermione et Draco, main dans la main, discutèrent un long moment avec Molly, tandis que Fleur, Astoria et Angelina déposaient les plats au centre des tables. Quand tout fut installé, tout la famille prit place autour des tables et commencèrent à déjeuner. Molly, assise seule au bout de la table, posa des yeux pleins d'amour sur sa famille et regarda ensuite le ciel.

« Il ne manque que toi, Arthur. »

Elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer, même si son mari, mort depuis deux ans, lui manquait énormément. Il aurait été tellement heureux de voir tout ce petit monde partager un bon moment. Tout était tellement parfait. En dehors de l'absence de son fils Percy et de sa famille, qui n'avait toujours pas reprit contact avec les autres Weasley, trop honteux de les avoir abandonnés et reniés alors qu'ils avaient raison depuis le début. Mais Molly s'était entrainée à ne plus trop penser à lui. Et aussi celle de Charlie, toujours tellement passionné par son travail avec les dragons et qui n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement.

Alors que les discussions et les rires secouaient la foule, Bill se leva et frappa son verre avec son couteau pour attirer l'attention des autres. Lorsque tous les visages se levèrent vers lui, il dit :

« Je lève mon verre à ma fille, pour qui ce déjeuner a été organisé, pour ses brillants résultats aux A.S.P.I.C !»

Il fit un geste en direction de Victoire qui le remercia d'un signe de tête et tous les convives levèrent leurs verres en lançant un « à Victoire ! » avant de boire une gorgée. Alors que les discussions allaient reprendre, Teddy se leva à son tour et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il prit la main de Victoire pour la faire se lever à son tour et, la regardant droit dans les yeux, il s'adressa aux autres :

« J'ai moi aussi une déclaration à faire. Je voulais que vous sachiez tous à quel point j'aime cette famille. Vous m'avez tous accepté parmi vous alors que je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec vous et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Car en plus de m'accepter, vous m'avez aussi permit de rencontrer la merveilleuse jeune femme qu'est devenue Victoire et dont je suis tombé éperdument amoureux depuis plus d'un an. Et je sais que je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer. C'est pourquoi je souhaite aujourd'hui lui demander de devenir ma femme. »

Le silence se fit totalement dans l'assemblée et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Victoire, attendant sa réponse avec impatience. Rouge, la jeune fille baissa les yeux et murmura un faible « oui » qui raisonna tant le silence était complet. Teddy lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément sous les applaudissements de la famille Weasley au complet.

Le repas se termina dans la même bonne humeur que lorsqu'il avait commencé. Les discussions continuèrent longtemps après la fin du repas. Pour une fois, les hommes n'allèrent même pas jouer au quidditch, ils écoutaient patiemment les récits de Rose, Albus, Scorpius et James sur leur année à Poudlard.

Alors que James suppliait à voix basse à sa cousine de se taire et menaçait son frère de lui gacher la vie s'il ouvrait la bouche, Lily passa par là et entendit la discussion animée de ses frères et sa cousine. Elle s'approcha alors de son père et s'installa sur ses genoux avant de déclarer d'un air totalement détaché :

« James a une amoureuse ! »

Le susnommé lança un regard assassin à sa petite sœur tandis que son visage prenait une teinte cramoisie jurant totalement avec ses cheveux auburn. Ginny, hilare, se tourna vers son fils.

« C'est vrai, James ? demanda-t-elle.

Non ! s'exclama celui-ci

Bien sûr que si, James. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, assura Rose.

Oui et puis Lindsay est une fille bien, renchérit Scorpius.

Qui est Lindsay ? interrogea Harry

Lindsay Harper. C'est une première année. Et devine quoi, papa. Elle est à Serpentard ! Demande à Rose, c'est l'une de ses copines.

Je te jure que tu me le paiera, Al.

Oh, allons mon chéri. Il n'y a aucun mal à être amoureux.

Oui, enfin une Serpentard…commença Harry

Harry ! s'emporta Hermione. Rose est à Serpentard et s'est une fille très bien.

Je plaisante, Hermione !

Et bien, intervint Draco, ils nous auront tous piquer la vedette aujourd'hui, mon cœur.

Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit Ginny

J'ai demandé à Hermione de m'épouser hier. Nous comptions vous l'annoncer aujourd'hui mais finalement je préfère en apprendre un peu plus sur cette Lindsay. Dis-moi, Rosie, c'est la fille de Cole Harper, l'ancien poursuiveur des Serpentards ?

Oui, tu le connais ?

Je l'ai fréquenté un peu quand je jouais au Quidditch. Ce bon vieux Harper va s'arracher les cheveux quand il saura que sa fille fréquente le jeune Potter.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Mon fils est très bien. Mais, vous allez vraiment vous marier, tous les deux ?

Et pourquoi pas ?

Oui, après tout, Ron a bien épousé ta femme !

Toujours aussi drôle, Potter, lança Ron, écarlate.

Oh, ne te vexe pas Ron ! Vous formez un très beau couple tous les deux. Enfin bref, pour quand est prévu le mariage ?

Euh…je ne pense pas que tu seras invité, Potter.

Pardon ?!

Alors quoi Harry ? Tu veux donner des leçons d'humour aux autres et tu n'en a pas toi-même !

Très drôle, Hermione… »

Ravi que la discussion ne porte plus sur sa nouvelle histoire d'amour avec Lindsay Harper, la meilleure amie de Rose, James se leva de table, entrainant Albus avec lui. Rose et Scorpius, exaspérés par ces disputes entre frères les suivirent, histoire de les séparer au cas où…

Les adultes continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, le trio et leur ancien ennemi continuèrent de se charrier, les enfants continuèrent de jouer ensemble et Rose et Scorpius empêchèrent James de tuer Albus. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt sur le Terrier et la famille Weasley s'apprêtait à s'agrandir encore. Molly était certainement la femme la plus comblée du monde.


End file.
